Que seja Eterno enquanto dure
by S. Crovax
Summary: mistura de sci-fi com naruto, viagens no tempo, itachi como principal mas vários outros personagens, não é yaoi, ItaKonan pq tá em falta; leitura recomendada para quem quer se aventurar pela Eternidade...
1. Prólogo

**Que seja eterno enquanto dure**

**Prólogo:**

_A Humanidade sempre foi escrava do tempo. _

_Mas o que é o tempo? _

_Uma época; um período._

_A idade, um lapso de tempo futuro ou passado. _

_Ocasião própria para um determinado ato; ensejo, oportunidade. _

_Em outras palavras, uma concepção puramente humana como uma tentativa de fazer a natureza obedecer seus padrões, criando regras, limitando uma liberdade já à beira da extinção. Muitos já pensaram sobre tudo isso, mas nada foi feito até então._

_Até os Eternos._

_Eles não são escravos do Tempo. Eles dominam o Tempo._

_Eles inventaram a tecnologia de viagens no tempo e realizam mudanças em favor de toda a Humanidade._

_Se há algo errado acontecendo em qualquer lugar ou tempo, eles interferem e corrigem o problema. Qualquer problema._

_Tudo isso para que o próprio Tempo continue a existir, para que tudo siga perfeitamente, sem erros, sem imprevistos._

_Mas ninguém, em toda a Eternidade, sabia que isso era impossível. Ninguém além dele..._

_Ele foi retirado de sua época à idade de quinze anos para estudar e se tornar um Eterno. Como tantos outros Aprendizes que o cercavam, teve uma certa relutância à idéia de que nunca mais poderia voltar a ver sua família e que, mesmo se voltasse, ninguém o reconheceria, porque, para aquelas pessoas, os Tempistas, ele nunca existiu._

_Até que, finalmente, ele se acostumou ao fato de que, agora,havia uma barreira que o separava de todos aqueles que não fossem Eternos, de todos aqueles que continuavam escravos do tempo, ou das Mudanças de Realidade._

_Chama-se de Realidade, pelos Eternos, aquilo que os Tempistas vivem, aquilo que eles também dariam o nome de realidade, porém uma realidade diferente._

_A realidade dos Tempistas é algo que ocorre no presente, imprevisível, é cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora._

_A Realidade dos Eternos é uma conseqüência de ações passadas e, sua principal diferença em relação à concepção dos Tempistas, é que eles sabem exatamente o que vai acontecer. E eles podem mudar tudo._

_Com as chamadas Mudanças de Realidade, os Eternos podem mudar o destino dos Tempistas de um século específico (na Eternidade, os séculos são as diversas sociedades, ou seja, as sociedades, ao invés de separadas por uma distância física, são separadas por uma distância no tempo, percorridas tão facilmente por um Eterno dentro de uma cápsula quanto qualquer Tempista percorre uma rua)._

_As culturas dos séculos apresentam diferenças, assim como as sociedades em diferentes países são diferentes entre si, tanto geograficamente quanto culturalmente. Séculos próximos (no tempo) são próximos em cultura e em valores sociais._

_Cabe aos Técnicos (aqueles que realizam as Mudanças de Realidade na prática) se adaptarem aos diversos costumes quando "visitam" os séculos para realizar as Mudanças._

_Além dos Técnicos, existem outros Especialistas que trabalham em conjunto para realizar as Mudanças, como os: Observadores (que passam alguns dias, em fisiotempo -a medida equivalente ao tempo comum dos Tempistas-, Observando a sociedade do século em que está para chegar à fonte do problema); Computadores (que analisam todas as possibilidades de uma Mudança); Sociólogos e Psicólogos._

_Tudo isso lhe foi explicado claramente quando ele chegou à Eternidade._

_Mas, até hoje, quando já estava formado e era um orgulhoso Técnico (o nível mais alto de um Especialista), uma dúvida lhe perturbava:_

_Mesmo tendo os Eternos o poder de controlar o Tempo, poderia haver outros, acima até mesmo deles prórpios, que os controlasse, que fizesse o que eles fazem com os Tempistas?_

_Fazendo, assim, dos Eternos, escravos de um Tempo maior?_

**_Seria a Eternidade escrava do Tempo?_**

_--Fim do prólogo--_

* * *

(N da A)

Yo!

Essa fic eu fiz pq sempre quis fazer uma de Naruto! n.n

Eu fiz uma mistura de Naruto com O Fim da Eternidade (um livro de Isaac Asimov-ADORO esse tio XD, mas eu ainda nao terminei de ler o livro, to na metade)

O prólogo foi só pra explicar certas coisas que eu não queria ter de parar no meio da fic pra explicar...

O descarrego informativo pode ter sido meio (meio é pouco) pesado, mas garanto que com o tempo vc se acostuma .d (pelo menos se vc não tiver se assustado por completo..)

Não faço a menor idéia de como a fic vai terminar, nem adianta perguntar..

sayonara!! review: sempre bem-vinda n.nd


	2. Técnico

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap. 01:

Técnico

Uchiha Itachi havia acabado de sair da sala de seu chefe, o Computador Senju Sarutobi¹. Itachi tinha apenas vinte e um anos de idade mas, devido ao seu extraordinário talento, em especial nos relatórios, ele foi promovido a Técnico pessoal, título altamente importante uma vez que o Computador em questão era o mais conhecido de todos na Eternidade.

Essa promoção fora proposta a Itachi há apenas duas semanas e fora aceita quase instantaneamente. Em parte por querer se livrar de seu antigo chefe, o Computador Orochimaru. E em parte por seu próprio moral, por querer que todos saibam que ele era capaz. E ele queria isso porque ele era assim: era o melhor em sua área, e, possivelmente, em outras áreas também, e fazia questão de ser reconhecido pelo seu ínfimo esforço. Ele não era convencido como os de fora achavam, apenas queria uma recompensa, e que essa recompensa viesse em forma de um título mais elevado que o anterior.

Mas ele também sabia que os Técnicos eram extremamente rejeitados pelos outros Eternos, estes os consideravam os culpados pelas Mudanças de Realidade; em outras palavras, os Técnicos se tornaram os bodes expiatórios da Eternidade. Um ambiente outrora leve e calmo tornava-se pesado e áspero com a chegada de um portador daquele botão vermelho. O mesmo botão que, agora, pendia na blusa do Uchiha.

Apesar de todos os comentários maldosos que ele sabia que estavam por vir, nada abalou seu auto-contentamento naquele momento. Há anos ele havia deixado sua família no século 95, seu tempo-natal, e há tanto havia parado de relevar o que os outros pensavam dele. Precisava concentrar-se em seu trabalho e na nova tarefa que lhe fora dada, sua primeira como Técnico.

Deveria viajar no tempo-acima, até o século 2456, para realizar uma Mudança de Realidade que consistia em acabar com as viagens interplanetárias pois estas prejudicavam a Humanidade no futuro.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e caminhou até o Porto² e, então, até uma cápsula que estivesse vazia. Encontrou uma sem muita dificuldade; as pessoas se afastavam ao vê-lo chegar, o que, desconsiderando-se os sentimentos (algo que ele sempre fazia), era muito útil.

Depois de pôr as coordenadas corretas, como sempre, ele apenas esperou, sentado dentro daquela cápsula imóvel; a única coisa que se mexia lá dentro era o mostrador que identificava os séculos, sempre na constante crescente. Já havia viajado por diversas vezes através do tempo, mas aquela sensação de não-movimento era sempre desconfortável. Ele se lembrou de sua primeira viagem pelo tempo e sorrira mentalmente quando recordou que achava que uma viagem seria como estar em um teletransportador (máquina comum de seu tempo-natal, utilizada para locomoção de Tempistas em curtas distâncias). Estava realmente enganado, nada era como a sensação de estar viajando no tempo.

Durante o resto da viagem, Itachi ficou relembrando seus dias como Aprendiz. Ainda podia ouvir a voz de seu instrutor ressonando em sua cabeça, dizendo como eles nunca poderiam retornar ao seu tempo-natal a fim de visitar suas famílias. Algo tão doloroso na época, algo tão banal agora.

Depois de meia hora (em fisiotempo), Uchiha Itachi chegou ao seu destino: o século 2456. Diante da grande distância (no tempo) que separava esse século daqueles aos quais estava acostumado, o Técnico logo notou que não se acostumaria facilmente.

Saiu da cápsula e parou em frente à fina cortina que separava a parte da Eternidade onde estava do Setor no qual deveria entrar. Suspirou novamente, tomando fôlego, e atravessou a suave barreira. Do outro lado, ele esperava que alguém aparecesse para guiá-lo pelo Setor, mas não havia ninguém. Como todos os Setores eram exatamente iguais em qualquer ponto da Eternidade, Itachi resolveu continuar seu caminho sozinho.

Enquanto andava notou que o século 2456 era daqueles que utilizava energia ao invés de matéria, havia muitas luzes e espelhos por toda a parte. Essas condições o deixavam fora de seu estado normal e, portanto, não percebeu a chegada de seu atrasado guia.

-Boa tarde, Técnico Uchiha.- cumprimentou um homem cuja aparência não era clara com tantas luzes cegantes.

-Boa tarde.- respondeu desanimadamente o Técnico.

-Por aqui, por favor- o homem indicava um corredor que levava a um lugar menos iluminado.

Chegando na sala com menos luzes, mas não por isso escura, simplesmente mais normal, sob a visão do Técnico; o homem que o guiou tornava-se 'enxergável': era de estatura normal para um homem, cabelo espetado, comprido e...cinza. Algo peculiar para Itachi, cujo cabelo era preto fosco.

-Imagino que esteja se sentindo mais à vontade aqui. À propósito, sou o Sociólogo Hatake Kakashi.

Itachi agradeceria ao ato do Sociólogo, mas não era de seu feitio, isso porque sabia que estava lá para, além de realizar a Mudança, ser culpado por todos os outros à sua volta pelas conseqüências possivelmente 'ruins' dessa Mudança.

Ambos se sentaram em frente a uma mesa retangular e comprida, feita de um material etéreo, com certeza, pensou Itachi, energia pura. Cada um estava sentado em um lado oposto da mesa, provando a repulsa que os Eternos sentiam pelos Técnicos.

-Podemos começar, Sociólogo Hatake?

-Agradeceria se pudesse esperar pelo Computador Jiraiya para começarmos a reunião.

Itachi percebeu que aquela reunião, que deveria ser algo rápido para apenas cumprir-se o protocolo antes que a Mudança fosse realizada, tornara-se um suplício.

Havia-se passado quinze fisiominutos, ou quinze fisio-horas, Itachi não sabia ao certo; qualquer fisiosegundo perto de Eternos como o Sociólogo pareciam a própria eternidade. Mas, finalmente, o Computador chegou.

-Olá, Kakashi-kun!- cumprimentou entusiasticamente o homem que acabara de entrar.

Itachi ficou espantado com a alegria e até uma certa despreocupação alarmante do indivíduo.

-Computador Jiraiya, gos..

-Desde quando você me chama assim?- espantou-se Jiraiya.

-Bem, Computador...

Kakashi foi salvo de ter de explicar o óbvio por um pigarro de Itachi.

Jiraiya olhou espantado para o outro lado da enorme mesa e encontrou com os olhos cansados e ligeiramente arrogantes do Técnico. Assim que o viu, tomou subitamente uma postura mais séria; mais profissional, ao ver de Itachi.

-Ah, desculpe, não o vi aí. Acredito que seja o Técnico..

-Técnico Uchiha Itachi.- completou.

-Sim, claro.

-Nós o chamamos para uma reunião mais profunda pois houve certos erros no caso.

-Como?- Erros? Na Eternidade? Impossível! Que tipo exatamente de erros?

-Eu não chamaria de erros, Kakashi-san,- interviu Jiraiya -apenas...complicações...

-Em todo o caso, -Kakashi notou que a notícia abalara os nervos do Técnico e sabia que isso era altamente prejudicial -o que aconteceu foi que a análise feita não computou TODAS as possibilidades, só notamos o erro quando a análise foi refeita, como manda o protocolo, e ela não bateu com a primeira. Chamei o Computador aqui para lhe mostrar que não há nada de errado com as máquinas do ponto de vista estrutural, não há nenhuma peça com defeito.

-Ainda assim, apresentam-se falhas.- Itachi recebia uma pasta das mãos de Jiraiya, analisava cuidadosamente cada folha para ter certeza de que, pelo menos ali, não fora cometido nehum erro.

-Esta análise foi feita com os meus melhores homens, pessoalmente supervisionada por mim.

O comentário de Jiraiya não tornou a análise mais confiável, seu comportamento quando entrou na sala provava, a Itachi, que ele não era mais digno de confiança que um mero Tempista cuidando de assuntos da Eternidade.

Itachi estava, agora, de volta a uma cápsula rumando para o século 575, onde ficava o seu Setor, ou seja, onde trabalhava. Ele havia encerrado a reunião e requisitado uma nova máquina para análises de Mudanças de Realidade para o Setor do século 2456. Até que a nova máquina chegasse, ele adiou a concretização da Mudança, os riscos eram muito grandes para que se fizesse uma.

Durante a viagem de volta no tempo-abaixo, ele não conseguia para de pensar no que se passou:

_Um erro na Eternidade? Não me parece possível! Mas, se não foi um erro, foi sabotagem, e não consigo pensar em ninguém que possa querer sabotar o próprio Tempo. Nesse caso, a única solução lógica seria que alguém provocou esse erro, mas com um propósito benigno._

À mente treinada de Itachi parecia até...**uma estranha Mudança de Realidade na própria Eternidade**...

Fim do cap01

(N da A)

¹: Não sei se o nome do Sandaime era exatamente esse mas, segundo o mangá, ACHO que é. Outra coisa, eu sei que o Orichibicha matou o Sandaime, mas vamos fazer de conta que nada disso aconteceu, tá?(vamos voltar no tempo ;D)

²: No livro não há menção nenhuma a um Porto, mas eu achei que cabia na história, então adicionei XD

Resposta à review:

Arigatou Lady Purin Aoi!! primeira review é sempre especial!! Sobre o título da fic: sim, é paradoxo, tinha essa funçao mesmo, mas ao longo da fic vai tendo outros significados que só o leitor/a poderá identificar n.n (vc notou que eterno tem 'e' maiusculo no titulo? se não notou, olhe de novo, te garanto que tem importancia n.n) sobre a frase que vc gostou: eu tava me referindo (tbm, pq a frase é ambigua) a Eternidade no sentido de uma entidade, como deve ter dado pra notar nesse cap

Espero que tenha gostado, mas, se não gostou, calma que ainda tem muito mais pela frente n.nd

reviews-sempre cabe mais uma n.nd


	3. Observador

** Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap.: 02

Observador

Assim que o Técnico Uchiha Itachi saiu da cápsula, foi surpreendido por um dos secretários do Computador Senju. Ele estava ofegante, o que significava que havia corrido mas, provavelmente, não muito, pois o secretário já era idoso, não agüentava nem um passo um pouco mais rápido.

-Técnico...o Computador quer...vê-lo na...sala dele...imediatamente.- avisou o secretário, entre arfadas.

Itachi não respondeu nada, apenas caminhou em direção à sala de seu chefe, o que ia fazer de qualquer maneira, mesmo sem o aviso do secretário.

_Mas isso me preocupa. O Computador nunca se descontrolou antes, porque, então, esse aviso súbito?_

Mesmo tendo conhecido o Computador Senju há pouco tempo, Itachi já havia trabalhdo com ele antes, quando ele era apenas um Observador.

_Essa pressa significa que há algo fora dos padrões...de novo. Isso me preocupa._ Repetiu em pensamento

Chegando em frente à porta de sala de seu chefe, Itachi deu dois leves toques na mesma, que logo foi aberta. Quem estava do outro lado era o prórpio Computador, com seu fiel cigarro entre dois dedos, expelindo 'aquela fumaça degradante', segundo Itachi. Mal havia o Senju chegado ao final de um cigarro e já jogava-o fora, dentro de uma ciber-lixeira¹ (lata de lixo flutuante que se locomove com propulsores leves de acordo com onde o lixo é jogado), ou seja, o Computador atirava cigarros ainda não terminados para o alto e a ciber-lixeira os recolhia antes que tocassem o chão.

Apesar da cena um tanto cômica, Itachi não conseguia deixar de imaginar qual seria o motivo para tanto nervosismo da parte de seu chefe.

-Eu não acredito...eu não acredito...- bufava o Senju com sua capacidade única na Eternidade de falar entre as tragadas de um cigarro.

-Senhor, o que houve?- se o Técnico não perguntasse seria capaz de nunca obter uma resposta.

-Nada, rapaz, nada...não aconteceu nada...nada- o Computador parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para seu Técnico. –Você deve ir ao século...século..- o Computador consultou alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa –Você deve ir ao século 482 para uma Observação.

-Observação?- aquele era um trabalho abaixo do seu, realizado por Observadores e não por Técnicos.

-Sim, precisamos de alguém que conheça muito bem o século em questão e eu sei que, quando você era um Observador, trabalhou lá, certo?- a raiva do Computador parecia ter-se abrandado um pouco.

-Sim, senhor.- não havia como argumentar; nem porquê, do ponto de vista do Computador, aquela Observação deveria ser um trabalho simples para um Técnico de nível tão alto quanto o de Itachi.

-Pode me mandar o seu relatório do que houve no Setor 2456 de lá.

-Senhor, ocorreu um imprevisto,- Itachi sabia que o uso dessa palavra na Eternidade era inconsebível, mas foi o melhor jeito que encontrou para descrever a situação- parece que as análises feitas no 2456 não estão corretas.

-Sim, eu sei.- a raiva antes controlava voltava a agitar o Computador.

Itachi pensou em perguntar como tal informação chegara aos ouvidos de seu chefe, mas era irrelevante, talvez, até, o Sociólogo Hatake ou o estranho Computador Jiraiya tenham transmitido alguma coisa pelo Correio Inter-Temporal² (um correio eletrônico que transporta vídeo-mensagens através do tempo).

O Técnico saiu da sala do Computador, dirigiu-se ao Porto e procurou por uma cápsula vazia; novamente, as pessoas se afastavam ao vê-lo chegar, mas, dessa vez, havia ainda mais pessoas tanto no Porto quanto dentro de cápsulas, portanto achar uma livre tornou-se mais difícil.

Durante a viagem tempo-abaixo do século 575 até o 482, o Técnico pensava nos motivos que levaram seu chefe àquele descontrole que presenciou. Enquanto estava mergulhado em seus devaneios, veio-lhe à mente a lembrança de que estava prestes à reencontrar-se com seu antigo chefe, o Computador Pein. Involuntariamente, recordou-se de alguns momentos que passou no Setor 482.

_Flashback ON_

O Observador Uchiha estava em sua sala, que era dividida com seu chefe, o Computador Orochimaru. Sua mesa ficava a um canto, no lado oeste da sala, de costas à parede; em frente a ela estava a mesa do Computador, maior que a anterior, no centro da sala. A mesa do Computador estava vazia, como era de costume à tarde. Itachi estava trabalhando em mais um de seus tão famosos e bem conceituados relatórios quando seu chefe entrou na sala.

-Ainda trabalhando, Técnico?- observou o Computador com seu costumeiro tom zombeteiro ao dirigir-se a Itachi.

-Sim, senhor.- Itachi nem desviou o olhar de seu trabalho.

-Soube que você gosta de estudar História Primitiva.- diante da falta de comentários de seu subordinado, Orochimaru continuou -Eu considero isso extremamente desinteressante, nos séculos primitivos não havia se desenvolvido a tecnologia de viagens no tempo ainda, então, o que eles tem de especial? Conte-me, Técnico Uchiha, o que você vê nesses séculos primitivos?

Itachi, pela primeira vez desde a chegada de seu superior, parou seu trabalhou, levantou os olhos e respondeu:

-Senhor Computador, eu gosto da História Primitiva pois é algo constante, inteiramente imutável e, de certa forma, até imaculado.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Nem nós da Eternidade, que trabalhamos constantemente com o Tempo, podemos mudar o que aconteceu nos séculos primitivos. Eles se mantêm iguais não importa o quanto mudemos o futuro. Por isso, eu acho extremamente agradável estudá-los, ver algo que nunca vai mudar, aprender coisas que nunca irão se modificar, conhecer lugares que nunca deixarão de existir.

-Ainda acho uma perda de tempo e de energia interessar-se por esses séculos tão...primitivos.- o Computador deixou a sala e um Observador inteiramente irado com suas palavras de descaso.

_Flashback OFF_

Ele saiu da cápsula e entrou no Setor 482. Aquele era um século cujas vestimentas não agradavam aos olhos de um Técnico cujo tempo-natal estava bem abaixo daquele. Mas, como não era sua primeira vez no 482, Itachi já estava, de certa forma, acostumado àquelas roupas.

Novamente, não havia ninguém à sua espera na entrada do Setor, mas ele imaginava que, com toda a correria do Computador Senju, os Eternos do 482 não foram avisados de sua visita. Fez exatamente o havia feito no 2456: seguiu seu caminho sem esperar por um guia. Rumou diretamente à sala do Computador. Bateu na porta e assustou-se ao vê-la ser aberta por uma...mulher.

_Uma mulher, na Eternidade? Como? Não há mulheres na Eternidade, nunca houve!_

-Posso ajudá-lo?

A mulher tinha um cabelo de cor azul escuro, estranho a Itachi, mas normal ao século, que estava preso em sua cabeça com um enfeite em forma de flor. Ela tinha olhos da mesma cor de seu cabelo, uma pele aparentemente delicada e usava uma maquiagem pesada nos olhos.

-Gostaria de ver o Computador encarregado desse Setor.- Itachi estava desconcertado com a presença de uma mulher na Eternidade, tentava até não olhá-la, mas não deixaria nada transparecer e arruinar seu orgulho.

-Ora, ora...O bom filho a casa sempre retorna, não é?- Orochimaru havia aparecido pela abertura da porta atrás da mulher. -Vejo que já conheceu minha nova secretária. Técnico Uchiha Itachi, esta é Konan.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Técnico.- cumprimentou Konan.

Itachi não respondeu ao cumprimento, se fosse qualquer outro Eterno, ele teria sido educado e responderia, mas não a ela.

-Por favor, entre, Técnico.- convidou Orochimaru.

A sala estava exatamente igual ao que era quando Itachi ainda trabalhava lá. A única mudança era que a mesa antes utilizada por ele estava, agora, sob posse da 'secretária'.

-Imagino que o Computador Senju já lhe deu os detalhes de sua missão.- Orochimaru estava sentado em sua cadeira enquanto Itachi sentava-se em frente à mesa do chefe.

-Ele só me disse que devia realizar uma Observação.

-Realmente, é disso que se trata a sua vinda, mas não se resume a isso.

-...

-O Computador do 575 não lhe contou porque você teve de vir, não é?

-Não, ele apenas disse que precisava de alguém que já tivesse experiência com o Setor.

-Precisamente.- depois de uma pausa puramente dramática, ao ver de Itachi, Orochimaru continuou -Sabe, precisamos de você aqui porque houve certos erros quando as possibilidades de uma Mudança foram calculadas...

_Mais erros? O que estava acontecendo na Eternidade? Por eras ela se manteve firme, completa e perfeita. Como é possível que agora estejam ocorrendo tantos erros?_

Havia algo por trás de todos aqueles erros, e Uchiha Itachi se decidiu, iria descobrir **o que havia por trás da Eternidade**...

--Fim do cap02--

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(N da A)

¹: Esse negócio de ciber-lixeira fui eu mesma que inventei, não há nada disso no livro XD

²: Também inventei isso de Correio Inter-Temporal XD²

(se estiverem fora de contexto me avise que eu paro de inventar essas maluquices..)

Yo!

**Resposta às reviews:**

Lady Purin Aoi: O Tempo e a Eternidade são sim entidades, mas o tempo e a eternidade não são. Os Eternos controlam o tempo, e não o Tempo, e ele pertencem à Eternidade, e não a eternidade (ele não vivem pra sempre, são humanos normais). Você é uma pessoa esperta, sei que vai entender a explicação baka da autora mais baka ainda.

Daianelm: Fico tão feliz que vc tenha gostado!!-cara de criança que acabou de ganhar presente-n.n

**Agradeço imensamente às pessoas que mandaram reviews!n.n**

espero que tenha gostado n.n do cap 02

até agora só venho mostrando as coisas ruins, mas daqui a pouco, se tudo correr como eu espero (o que raramente acontece -.-') as coisas boas terão sua vez!! n.nd

reviews-têm sempre um lugar especial no meu s2 ;p


	4. Aprendiz

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap.: 03:

Aprendiz

-E onde eu me encaixo?- perguntou o sempre objetivo Técnico, deixando de lado seus pensamentos perturbadores.

-Você irá, como um Observador, conviver entre os Tempistas do 482.

-Meu objetivo será simplesmente Observar?

A Observação à qual o Técnico se referia não tinha o sentido usual da palavra. Para os Eternos, Observar adquiria uma conotação muito mais profunda do que para Tempistas. Para os Observadores, sua tarefa consistia em memorizar e relatar tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor, sem deixar passar nenhum detalhe, nenhuma conversa, nenhum espirro, nada. Além disso, os Observadores não tinham o direito de selecionar o que relatariam ou não, ao seu ver, tudo era mais que pertinente.

-Sim.

-Ficarei hospedado no Hotel Konoha¹?

Sempre que os Observadores tinham de Observar algum século, eles se instalavam nos lugares onde não seriam notados por ninguém, pois, além de Observar, sua presença nunca poderia ser notada. Era normal eles se hospedarem nos piores hotéis do século, onde uma presença a mais ou a menos não fazia diferença. Era muito comum, também, encontrar Observadores dormindo em algum extenso campo ou pastagem, tendo nada além da relva por travesseiro, e, mesmo assim, devia-se ser cuidadoso para que nenhum cão vira-lata o visse. Todas essas possibilidades eram calculadas com perfeição, até agora, por um Computaplex instalado em cada Setor.

-Não, tendo em vista os erros- Itachi sempre tremia internamente com essa palavra –que vêm sendo cometidos, não podemos nos arriscar. Você ficará na casa da Konan.

-Desculpe, Computador, mas não acho próprio que eu...

-Você não deve achar nada. Essa questão já foi decidida...pelo Conselho Pan-Temporal. E você sabe que as decisões do Conselho são irrevogáveis.

Itachi não acreditava nessa 'idéia insana' do Conselho. O pior, ele não aceitava essa idéia.

Entretanto, não podia fazer nada, nada além de aceitá-la. Além de ter de realizar uma tarefa muito abaixo do seu potencial, ele agora tinha de conviver com aquela, aquela...mulher?...não conseguia nem descrevê-la em palavras.

Itachi recebeu algumas pastas com informações mais detalhadas de sua ida e retirou-se da sala. Não perguntara a Orochimaru porque ele havia escolhido uma mulher, provavelmente uma Tempista, para ser sua secretária quando havia tantos Eternos muito mais capazes. Apesar de sua conduta, aquela dúvida consumia-lhe por dentro. Assim, quando ele foi até o check-in para registrar o seu serviço como Observador que se iniciaria, tentou começar uma conversa casualmente com o atendente:

-Aquela secretária do Computador, sabe há quanto tempo ela trabalha aqui?- Itachi realmente tentou ser casual, mas logo viu que esse não era seu forte.

O atendente levantou a cabeça e respondeu:

-Acho que ela trabalha aqui há algumas semanas. Posso ser sincero, Técnico?- Itachi confirmou com a cabeça, na esperança de algo realmente importante -Aquela é a Tempista mais gostosa que eu já vi.

Apesar da decepção de Itachi, não fora um total desperdício, pelo menos sua hipótese de que se tratava de uma Tempista se confirmou. O que era ainda mais alarmante.

_Trouxeram uma MULHER Tempista à Eternidade! No que Orochimaru estava pensando?! Ele não faz idéia do que fez! Existe um motivo para que mulheres não sejam trazidas à Eternidade: elas, por algum motivo, são mais necessárias à Humanidade que os homens. Todos os Eternos são simples Tempistas, que não farão falta na Realidade, que são retirados de seu tempo-natal, transformados em Aprendizes e, quando se formam, tornam-se Eternos. Há uma longa jornada para se chegar à Eternidade, Orochimaru não podia ignorar tudo isso! O Conselho Pan-Temporal não podia ignorar tudo isso! _

-S-Sensei?

Itachi estava sentado em seu alojamento de volta ao 575, em frente ao seu Aprendiz. É, agora ele tinha um Aprendiz. Mas não era um como aqueles que se encontram na Academia², este, sentado temeroso em frente ao Técnico, estava lá para aprender sobre a História Primitiva. E Itachi era o único professor que podia ensiná-la.

Ele ainda não compreendia porque o Computador Senju havia mandado-o ensinar a um garoto, que não tinha mais de quinze anos, tudo sobre História Primitiva. Contudo, ele apreciava a idéia de que aquele seria um projeto só seu, pois História Primitiva tornara-se algo só seu.

Com sua memória aguçada de ex-Observador, ele conseguia lembrar-se claramente das palavras do Senju.

_Flashback ON_

Ele havia acabado de voltar do 482 e entrava na sala do Computador para relatar sobre sua missão. Antes mesmo que pudesse começar, o Senju falou:

-Sua partida será somente daqui a dois dias, correto?- sem esperar por uma confirmação que julgava desnecessária, continuou -Enquanto isso, gostaria que ensinasse tudo o que você sabe da história dos séculos primitivos a um menino que, neste momento, deve estar esperando no seu alojamento.

_Flashback OFF_

Depois disso, Itachi veio direto para seu 'lar'. Encontrou o Aprendiz, seu Aprendiz, esperando do lado de fora de seu alojamento. Mandou-o entrar e agora estavam os dois sentados de frente um para o outro.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Você já sabe o meu nome, não?

-Sim, sensei.

-Tem algum interesse especial na História Primitiva ou veio aqui apenas porque mandaram que o fizesse?

Naruto parecia um tanto desconcertado com a pergunta.

-Bem, sensei, eu sou o melhor da classe³ e me mandaram aqui para estudar, mas não posso dizer se gosto ou não da História Primitiva, pois nunca a estudei.

Itachi levantou-se e foi até uma estante (móvel comum no seu século, utilizado para organização) feita de metal com uma cobertura que imitava madeira.

-Qual é o seu século-natal?

-78, sensei.

O Técnico passava a mão delicadamente pelos títulos de sua coleção de livros (objetos utilizados pelos Tempistas dos séculos primitivos para armazenar informações). Por incontáveis vezes fora criticado por pessoas como Orochimaru por ter uma coleção de 'objetos imprestáveis'.

'Jogue isso fora, não serve para nada.' eles diziam, 'Tenho certeza de que tudo isso cabe em menos de um metro de livrofilme', acrescentavam.

Entretanto, nenhum desses comentários maldosos lhe impediram de continuar com seu interesse por aquela história. Assim, contrariado por todos à sua volta, ele fez sua coleção bibliotecária que crescia cada vez mais, exigindo cada vez mais espaço no já pequeno alojamento do Técnico.

Por fim, Itachi escolheu um livro, tirou-o de seu lugar na prateleira e passou a folheá-lo cuidadosamente. Lembrava-se das tardes que passou reconstruindo cada folha inutilizada pelo tempo, tentando reavivar cada figura ou foto esmaecida por desgaste.

-Sabe o que é isso?- Itachi referia-se ao que tinha em mãos.

-Não, sensei.- não era surpresa nenhuma que alguém do século 78 não reconhecesse um exemplar do século 23.

-Este é um livro, o equivalente do nosso livrofilme nos séculos primitivos. Aqui você irá encontrar uma descrição por alto dos países mais importantes da época e sua evolução desde o século passado, ou seja, o séuclo 22.

Itachi estendeu o livro ao seu Aprendiz, que o recebeu como se fosse um troféu, de certa forma, era uma prova de confiança.

-Sua tarefa é lê-lo até a minha volta.

-Sua volta, sensei?

-Estarei ocupado nos próximos dias com os preparativos para uma Observação, demorarei um pouco para retornar a esse século.- ele sabia que o Aprendiz não precisava saber de nada daquilo, mas, de algum jeito, sentia-se ligado a ele, então, contou-lhe algumas coisas que achou que fossem animá-lo em relação a se tornar um Observador, ou, até mesmo, um Técnico.

E estava certo, o rosto do menino se alegrou visivelmente.

-Então, quer dizer que vocês podem realmente entrar na Realidade?

-Sim, não lhe contaram isso na Academia?

-Não, nunca nos disseram que podíamos interagir com a Realidade pessoalmente.

-E não podem.

-Mas você acabou de dizer que..

-O que eu disse foi que os Observadores entram na Realidade, mas, sob hipótese alguma, eles devem interagir com a Realidade ou mudá-la de alguma forma. Eles devem passar inteiramente despercebidos pelos Tempistas, para que seu súbito desaparecimento não cause qualquer alvoroço.

Uma ruga de compreensão formou-se no rosto do rapaz.

-Eu imaginei que...pelo menos os Eternos de cargos altos pudessem...

-Não,-Itachi não precisou esperar pelo fim da frase -nem mesmo eles podem fazer isso.

O Aprendiz parecia transtornado com o que ouvira de seu professor. _No entanto_, pensou o Técnico, _ele tinha de saber, um dia contariam a ele e, talvez, de uma forma mais cruel para o Uzumaki. _

Assim que Naruto foi embora, Itachi começou a fazer seus inúmeros relatórios. Sabia que nos próximos dois dias isso seria tudo a que sua atenção e talento estariam voltados, então, resolveu começar imediatamente. Primeiro: o relatório do que se passou no Setor 2456. À medida que ele ia falando, seu gravador molecular conectado ao seu ciberprocessador¹¹ ia registrando sua fala.

Enquanto se lembrava de tudo o que se passou e de todos os erros reportados, não podia deixar de voltar a pensar naquela sua idéia de uma Mudança de Realidade na própria Eternidade. Uma idéia absurda, era o que ele acharia há alguns dias. Mas, diante de tantos fatos que suportavam sua idéia, ele não podia descartá-la. Entretanto, isso não significava que ela estava livre de contestações. Pelo contrário, gerava mais dúvidas do que respondia perguntas.

_Se há realmente alguém por trás de nós, controlando-nos com a nossa própria tecnologia...não, não é a nossa própria tecnologia, parece algo além, mais desenvolvido. Bom, quem quer que seja que está fazendo isso deve ter vindo de algum lugar no tempo._

_Vejamos, o Campo Temporal foi inventado no século 24, mas a Eternidade em si só foi inventada no século 27. Duvido que esses 'ExtraEternidade' sejam de qualquer ponto antes do 90._

_Mas há também os Séculos Ocultos, aqueles em que os humanos foram extintos. Desde o século 70.000 até o 150.000. Não há nada lá, com exceção dos Setores, no entanto, estes estão completamente vazios._

_Calculo que eles sejam de algum século por volta dos 50.000. Foi nessa época que a tecnologia envolvendo a Eternidade mais se desenvolveu; na verdade foi a época em que a maioria das tecnologias mais se desenvolveu. _

_Eles usam uma tecnologia mais avançada que a nossa e a utilizam para provocar Mudanças que aparecem sob a forma de erros...Realmente, é assustador mas a situação se parece muito com o que nós fazemos aqui na Eternidade. _

_Ah, o que estou fazendo? _

_Não posso simplesmente aceitar uma idéia dessas, seria muito inventivo de minha parte. _

_Mas...porque eu não consigo me desapegar a essa idéia? Assim que puder eu irei verificar do Setor 50.000 em diante através de documentos. _

Com seus devaneios em aparente ordem, o Técnico Uchiha Itachi foi, finalmente, deitar-se para dormir. Mal imaginava ele que** estava mais perto da verdade do que alguém jamais chegara.**

Isso era preocupante para alguns...

--Fim do cap03—

* * *

(N da A)

Yo!

¹: normalmente, as pessoas usam o nome da Vila pra coisas luxuosas, só pensei em mudar um pouco ..n.n não me mate por isso Ó.Ò, onegai..

²: acho que no livro nunca foi mencionada nenhuma academia, mas, com certeza, deve existir uma, não acha? não...o.o que pena, eu acho..

³: não, na minha fic o naruto não é um baka inutil, ele é o protagonista de um anime/manga mto famoso, ele merece um pouco prestigio de vez em quando...

¹¹: sim, eu inventei esse termo...;D ficou horrível,né? mas imagine q é um pc super-desenvolvido...

**Resposta às reviews:**

Lady Purin Aoi: Que bom que vc gostou!n.n e que bom q vc entendeu a explicação!! (viu?não disse q vc era uma pessoa esperta? ;D)

Daianelm: Essa lixeirinha é bem útil, não? ;D eu queria um desses ciberprocessadores pra mim..(imaginando eu mesma ditando a fic e o treco escrevendo) pouparia bastante tempo...tô pensando seriamente em entrar pro ramo das invenções...(mentira, nunca abandonaria vcs nem a fic :D)

**Agradeço imensamente às pessoas que mandaram suas reviews, é por pessoas como vocês que eu esrevo essa fic!!**

Espero que goste!! (esse foi o maior cap da fic até agora n.n)

obs.: to postando tudo assim, tao rapido, pq to de ferias, nao espere que quando eu voltar as aulas essa moleza continue ;p

reviews-se não quisesse uma, nao tava aqui...n.n (onegai, deixe review..)


	5. Computador

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dur****e**

Cap: 04

Computador

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, o Técnico Itachi ficou sentado em uma mesa improvisada para ele no Setor 482 apenas preenchendo relatórios, análises e outras burocracias Eternas. Não era surpresa alguma a ele, já esperava por isso, já havia se preparado para isso. Durante suas horas vagas ele fazia pesquisas sobre a situação em outros Setores, com especial atenção aos 50.000. Não havia nada de errado naqueles séculos, mas havia algumas situações imprevistas em outros séculos por volta dos 1.000. Nada tão preocupante quanto os erros que havia presenciado. Ainda assim, era alarmante, do ponto de vista de Itachi, que ainda não havia desistido por completo de sua idéia da noite passada.

Mesmo com toda a tecnologia empregada na Eternidade, o Técnico era retirado de seus afazeres para as refeições, pois não era permitido comer nas salas. Ele detestava isso, detestava o fato de ser interrompido por causa de necessidades fisiológicas. Sempre que passava pelos corredores do Setor, era atravessado por algum olhar de desdém de algum dos outros Especialistas. Era sempre assim: quando o bottom vermelho (dos Técnicos) se aproximava, os amarelos (para Computadores), verdes (Mapeadores de Vida), azuis (Sociólogos) e brancos (Observadores) se afastavam imediatamente. Itachi não se importava com a repulsa dos outros, só gostaria de passar despercebido de vez em quando.

Mas havia uma pessoa que não o olhava com desprezo: justamente, ela. De todos no Setor, ela era a única pessoa que tratava Itachi como um ser humano normal, que apenas tinha um cargo alto e respeitável. Podia-se dizer, até, que ela apreciava sua companhia, gostava de conversar com ele, apesar de suas conversas parecem mais um monólogo, pois Itachi nunca falava nada. O máximo que ele dizia era um konnichiwa, konbanwa, arigatoo, kudasai¹ e variantes de uma boa educação que Itachi resolveu ceder a Konan, já que passaria algum tempo em sua casa.

Certa vez, quando Itachi voltada de sua parada para o almoço, ele a encontrou no corredor. Ela se postava à sua frente, impedindo-o de passar. A primeira reação do Técnico foi tentar forçar a passagem, mas, querendo ele ou não, eles eram colegas de trabalho, ser rude não seria profissional.

-Técnico Uchiha, gostaria muito de saber...porque você me olha assim?

-Não entendo o que quer dizer.

-Sempre que você me olha sinto que me acha impura ou algo, queria saber porque.

-Sou do século 95 e não gosto das roupas do 482.- ele achou que, dando uma desculpa qualquer, ela aceitaria e iria embora -Acho suas roupas exbicionistas.

As roupas usadas no século 482, especialmente por mulheres, deixava a silhueta bem definida e, no caso de Konan, deixava à mostra suas belas curvas. Isso era algo imoral, segundo Itachi.

-Ora, mas eu só estou usando a vestimenta-padrão para o século.

-...

-Uhmm...De qualquer forma...tem certeza que é só isso o que está lhe incomodando?

-Hai.

-Só queria que pudéssemos nos tornar amigos, acho que tornaria tudo mais fácil.

Dizendo isso ela foi embora e Itachi foi direto à sua sala, para voltar ao trabalho. Por mais que não quisesse, seus pensamentos se voltavam a ela.

_Quem ela acha que é para vir tomar satisfações comigo, um Técnico? Isso porque ela não é nem mesmo uma Eterna. E, ainda por cima, me aconselha a tornarmo-nos amigos! 'Tornaria tudo mais fácil'! Ela está achando que eu sou um novato aqui ou o que?! _

Ele ainda não sabia porque, mas ela, com certeza,tirava-lhe do sério.

Mais rapidamente do que Itachi desejava, o dia de sua partida para a Realidade, mais especificamente para a casa de Konan, chegou. Ele tinha todos os seus pertences e objetos que necessitaria durante a Observação arrumados. Estava na Sala de Controle e esperava, junto à Konan, os Especialistas do lugar determinarem as coordenadas no tempo-espaço.

Havia uma sala em frente à que estavam que reproduzia o momento e o lugar na Realidade que se queria alcançar, de acordo com as coordenadas. Itachi (e Konan) entraria naquela sala quando tudo estivesse pronto e atravessaria da Eternidade para a Realidade.

Depois de alguns fisiominutos, todas as coordenadas já haviam sido inseridas e, à frente, revelava-se uma sala-de-estar vazia e luxuosa, o local onde deveriam entrar. Após checarem todas as coordenadas, foi dada a permissão para que os dois entrassem. Através de uma passagem lateral (a única que existia) eles entraram na Realidade.

A falta de uma grave mudança interior quando se entrava ali poderia ser decepcionante para um Observador novato, mas não para Itachi. Por vezes já fizera aquilo, e há muito já havia se acostumado à impessoalidade da situação.

Itachi e Konan pararam em frente a uma janela voltada ao lugar onde estavam e deram o sinal para que o tempo voltasse a andar. Ou seja, assim que os Eternos do outro lado receberam o sinal, inseriram outros comandos no Computaplex que faziam o tempo, no século em questão, voltar a passar naturalmente.

Num piscar de olhos, a parede que continha a janela que ligava a Realidade com a Eternidade desapareceu. Itachi ainda Observava a sala, enquanto Konan se encaminhava à cozinha.

-Gostaria de beber alguma coisa, Itachi?

_Que ousadia, chamar-me pelo nome._

-Não, arigatoo.

-Os quartos são no andar de cima, fique à vontade e suba as escadas. O seu quarto é o segundo no corredor.- a voz de Konan saía metálica através do intercomunicador².

Itachi fez como indicado e logo estava em seu quarto organizando seus equipamentos. O quarto era tão luxuso quanto a sala, mais espaçoso do que o esperado de um quarto (maior até do que o alojamento inteiro do Técnico).

De acordo com o Mapa Espaço-Temporal, ele ficaria ali, no máximo, durante duas fisiosemanas. Seria tempo mais que necessário para cumprir com sua obrigação. Provavelmente, voltaria à Eternidade antes do prazo terminar.

Sentado na cama, ele olhava para o todo decorado teto.

_Trata-se de um membro da nobreza._

Referia-se à Konan.

_Pena que, neste século, a maioria dos problemas sociais estão ligados à nobreza. Parece que a aristocracia matriarcal, elemento característico do 482, está causando conflitos. E é nosso dever acabar com esses conflitos. _

_Será que algum dia iremos deixar o Tempo seguir seu curso naturalmente? _

_Espero, sinceramente, que sim. 'Errar é humano.' 'É errando que se aprende.' Com os erros e as tragédias, a Humanidade evolui. Claro que muitas vidas serão perdidas, mas o_ _erro não se repetirá. Tudo o que levou ao erro será revisto e refeito para que não aconteça de novo. E, com o tempo, aprende-se como chegar a um benefício sem nenhum sacrifício_.

_Será que nós, da Eternidade, aprenderemos alguma coisa com esses erros? _

_É possível que sim, mas...a que custo? _

_Quantos erros mais precisaremos cometer para acertar? _

_Tudo isso terá alguma repercussão irrecuperável na Realidade? _

_Tenho de descobrir o que está havendo. É meu dever como Eterno. Se quero proteger a Humanidade, nenhum erro deve ser cometido. _

O Técnico se levantou e sentou-se a uma escrivaninha³. Reveria todos os fatos até então.

Começou pelo descontrole do Computador Senju.

_Com certeza, ele sabe sobre as falhas e está tão preocupado quanto eu nesse aspecto. Mas sinto que ele sabe de algo que eu não sei. Algo realmente importante. Algo que o deixou furioso, e não apenas preocupado. _

Imediatamente, Itachi começou a redigir um memorando extra-oficial para o Computador:

'Prezado Computador Sênior Senju,

Tenho notado, durante meu serviço, situações imprevistas ocorrendo em relação às análises dos Computaplex (em especial, nos Setores 1456 e 482). Fato este que me preocupa imensamente. Fiz algumas pesquisas e notei ocorrências semelhantes, mas de menor intensidade, em vários Setores.

Nós trabalhamos com o tempo, não podemos cometer falhas ou, então, a Realidade se tornará um caos. A raiz do problema é mais profunda e extensa do que imaginei.

Talvez o senhor possa me ajudar: gostaria de obter informações sobre a Eternidade na época em que eu ainda não era um Eterno.

Sua ajuda será extremamente útil, senhor. Quero solucionar esse mistério o quanto antes.

Obrigado pela atenção,

Técnico Uchiha Itachi.'

Assim que terminou, enviou-o pelo Correio Inter-Temporal. O texto não demoraria a chegar às mãos do Computador, mas ele, possivelmente, demoraria a responder devido à sempre absurda carga de trabalho.

Itachi revelou muito mais de seus propósitos do que seria recomendado, mas não importava. Ele sabia que o Computador Senju simpatizava com ele e que queria solucionar o caso e acabar com os erros na Eternidade tanto quanto ele.

O Técnico espriguiçou-se e se deitou na cama para descansar um pouco antes de recomeçar seu trabalho.

Passados apenas cinco fisiominutos, um alerta de mensagem ecoou de seu ciberprocessador.

Rapidamente, Itachi levantou-se e foi até a mesa. Era a resposta do Computador Senju:

' Rapaz, compartilho o mesmo desejo de consertar o que quer que esteja errado, mas é muito perigoso nos comunicarmos por mensagens.

Eperarei seu retorno para contar-lhe **algumas verdades sobre a Eternidade**.

Computador Sênio Senju.'

--Fim do cap04--

(N da A)

Yo!

¹: boa-tarde, boa-noite, obrigado/a e por favor...fic tbm é cultura, viu?

²: acho que não há menção a um intercomunicador no livro, mas que sci-fi não tem um? n.n

³: tentei encontrar uma palavra melhor, q não fosse mesa pra nao ser repetitivo..mas nao encontrei XD

o cap ficou meio curtinho, né? mas acho q valeu a pena..tava quase deletando tudo quando cheguei no meio pq tava achando uma porcaria...se bem que não saiu grande coisa...

**Resposta à review**:

Daianelm: eu tenho pena do naruto (apesar de que ele ainda é um ninja cebeça-oca, hiperativo, irritante e, sejamos francas, meio burrunho, né? o kishi devia dar mais amor ao personagem principal, senão, daqui a pouco o titulo do anime vira: "Naruto: as crônicas de Sasuke" ¬¬)

**Arigatou pela review, fofa! n.n **

espero que goste desse cap n.nd

Reviews-onegai n.n

XOXO ja mata!! :3


	6. Perfeição

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap.: 05

Perfeição

Na segunda semana após a chegada do Técnico, foi dada um festa na casa de Konan, era um evento social apenas para a elite do 482. Foi agendada antes de Konan ir para a Eternidade e, para que ninguém suspeitasse de nada, a decisão se manteve mesmo após ela ter trabalhado no Setor 482.

A enorme casa tornava-se pequena frente a tantos Tempistas que haviam comparecido. Todos riam e pareciam se divertir, numa cena tipicamente aristocrática: pessoas ricas e bonitas, que alguns considerariam perfeitas, conversando, dançando e mostrando que a vida era perfeita.

Mas ele sabia que a vida era cheia de erros. Não apenas a vida, mas, agora, também a Eternidade faz parte do grupo de imperfeições que ele conhecia. Ele desejava que tudo voltasse ao normal tão subitamente quanto tornara-se imperfeito. Um desejo tolo, ele sabia, mas um desejo verdadeiro.

A única maneira pela qual tudo voltará ao normal é encontrando o problema e solucionando-o. E a única maneira de encontrar o problema é com a ajuda do Computador Senju.

_Flashback ON_

Depois de receber aquela resposta, Itachi sentou novamente na cama, estava perplexo.

'algumas verdades sobre a Eternidade'

_Então há muita coisa que eu não sei..._

'é muito perigoso nos comunicarmos por mensagens'

_Por que é tão perigoso? _

_O que ele tem para me contar que não quer que ninguém descubra? _

_O que está havendo na Eternidade? _

_Flashback OFF_

-Quer uma bebida, Itachi?- Konan entrou na cozinha, onde Itachi estava para isolar-se da festa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Observar tudo com seu gravador molecular (que gravava todas as conversas).

Ele retiou o fone do ouvido e respondeu:

-Não, arigatoo. Não se deve beber durante o trabalho.

-Só um copo não faz mal a ninguém, para matar a sede.

Ela deixou uma taça (feita de um material entre matéria e energia, muito comum ao 482) em cima da bancada perto de Itachi. Dentro da taça havia uma bebida¹ de um verde relusente, estranhamente atrativa ao Técnico. Não resistiu e tomou um gole.

Era extremamente forte mas, depois do primeiro gole, o segundo era inevitável. Limitou-se ao segundo gole, a bebida produzia uma sensação de calor intenso, Itachi estava até começando a suar.

Repôs a taça na mesa e recomeçou seu trabalho. De vez em quando ia até a sala, o aposento de maior concentração de Tempistas, sob um pretexto qualquer, apenas para Observar o local. Sempre que fazia isso, encontrava Konan em um canto, conversando animadamente com um homem de cabelo laranja e estranhos pontos pretos no rosto². Eles pareciam bem íntimos.

_Ah! No que estou pensando? Parece até que estou...com...ciúmes.._

Para estar com ciúmes, ele deveria gostar de Konan, de alguma maneira. E era óbvio que um Técnico nunca se apaixonaria. Especialmente ele, que era considerado 'O menino-prodígio', 'O Grande Ténico'. Jamais se envolveria assim com alguém.

_É impossível...simplesmente impossível..._

Fisio-horas depois, já no início da madrugada, todos os convidados haviam ido embora e os empregados (robôs, naturalmente) limpavam a casa.

Itachi estava em seu quarto, ouvindo todas as conversas gravadas e, em certos momentos, parava para ditar anotações que, mais tarde, fariam parte do relatório.

Ele ouviu batidas na porta.

-Entre.

-Com licença, espero não estar atrapalhando.- Konan usava um vestido de um azul turquesa enebriante, longo e apertado ao corpo. -Queria ver como estava.

-Estou bem.- Itachi respondeu da maneira mais distante que conseguiu.

Ela se deitou em sua cama e ficou observando-o trabalhar, apoiada em seus cotovelos. Estar no mesmo quarto e a sós com uma mulher era algo desconfortável ao Técnico, eram preceitos de seu tempo-natal.

-Estamos em junho...

-E qual o problema?

-Quando eu fui para a Eternidade, eram as últimas semanas de maio...Como isso é possível?

Itachi percebeu que ensiná-la o básico sobre a Eternidade seria complicado. Mas tentou, mesmo assim:

-O mesmo tempo que passou enquanto você estava na Eternidade passou na Rea..-o uso da palavra Realidade com Tempistas era estritamente proibido- na sua casa.

-Ainda não entendo muito bem.

-...

-Técnico Itachi, onde termina a Eternidade?

Essa pergunta não faz sentido nenhum, nem para um simples Tempista que desconhece a natureza do Tempo.

-Ela nunca termina. Mas, se o que você quer dizer, é quando a Humanidade termina? Seria por volta do século 70.000.

-Então, a Eternidade não deveria terminar lá?

-Não, o século está simplesmente vazio, mas existe.

-O que há lá?

-Nada, apenas o Setor.

-Nada?

-É. Nada além do Setor despovoado.

-Mas...e os planetas?...

-Nos primeiros anos do século 70.000, o Sol implodiu³, criando um Buraco Negro que consumiu todo o Sistema Solar. O resto do Universo também desapareceu, através de processos semelhantes.

-E depois disso?

-A partir do século 150.000, a vida começa a resurgir.

-Como?

-Através de uma nova fonte se energia, denominada Sol Nova.

-Há humanos lá?

-Não, apenas formas de vida irracionais.

-Existem Setores lá?

-Hai.

Depois de uma pausa, durante a qual ela se aproximou de Itachi, continuou:

-Oh, vocês, Eternos, sempre tão complicados. Às vezes, não se cansa de tudo isso, Técnico?- sua voz era macia como uma brisa e suas mãos estavam pousadas nos ombros de Itachi, fazendo-lhe uma massagem.

O Técnico não resistiu ao toque delicado e não fez com que ela se afastasse, como faria normalmente.

Diante do consentimento silencioso do outro, Konan foi chegando cada vez mais perto, até que sussurrou no ouvido de Itachi:

-Faça de mim uma Eterna.

Itachi não entendeu o sentido daquelas palavras que quase não foram ouvidas diante dos sentimentos aflorados. Mas, quem se importava? Certamente, ele não.

Ela percorreu o caminho até os lábios de Itachi, roçando os seus próprios na pele do Técnico.

Ele estremeceu sob a provocação, mas não se retraiu.

Konan, então, beijou-lhe levemente na boca e esperou por uma resposta.

Que não tardou a vir.

Itachi logo retribui o beijo e, antes que percebesse, os dois já estavam entregues a um sentimento maior, movimentos que se completavam, desejos que se supriam.

Assim passaram a noite, ligados um ao outro.

Itachi não consegui dormir. A vertigem de antes já havia sumido, mas ainda havia o fato incomum de que, pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta, uma mulher compartilhava a sua cama. Ele podia ouvir a suave respiração de Konan e, na penumbra em que a luz interna das paredes e do teto havia se reduzido, podia ver a silhueta do corpo dela junto ao seu.

Tinha apenas de mover a mão para sentir o calor e a maciez de sua pele, mas não ousou fazê-lo, com medo de acordá-la do sonho que pudesse estar tendo. Era como se sonhasse por ambos, sonhando com ela e com ele e com tudo o que havia acontecido, e como se tudo fosse desaparecer se ela acordasse.

Itachi sentia que havia encontrado a tão esperada perfeição, pelo menos em alguém.

E não queria perder o que havia acabado de conseguir, de possuir. Por isso, levantou-se e saiu do aposento com o máximo de silêncio possível e desceu as escadas até a sala. De lá, foi até a cozinha e começou gravar uma mensagem no comunicador inter-temporal lá instalado. Assim que terminou, digitou o endereço no tempo; suas mãos correram pelas teclas:

2-4-5-6

Sua testa começava a brilhar com a aproximação de um plano arriscado. Um plano que envolvia **toda a Eternidade**...**e uma mulher**...

--Fim do cap05--

(N da A)

Yo!

¹: sim!! é absinto!! n.n vida longa à fada verde!!

²: tentei descrever o Pein sem chamar aquilo q ele tem na cara de piercings...

³: vi, num documentario, q isso vai acontecer, mas só daqui a muuuuuuuuuito tempo...(lembrando que o Sol é uma estrela e estrelas, quando morre, implodem e se tornam buracos negros..isso é verdade, tá?)

cap mais q curto, mas minha beta-chan falou que tudo bem...ela tbm disse que a parte romantica parece ter saido do nada, eu concordo com ela, mas foi exatamente assim que aconteceu no livro...culpem isaac asimov!!.Ò.Ó

outra coisa, sobre o lapso de tempo entreo cap04 e esse aqui é que, bem, não estava nos meus planos...mas...se vc quer saber o que aconteceu, aqui vai um extrazinho:

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Entre 04 e 05

Durante a primeira semana que ficou hospedado na casa de Konan, o Técnico Itachi não se sentia confortável, não importa o quanto tentasse. Ele sempre se esquivava da dona da casa, o que não era tão difícil, pois, na maioria das vezes, ela estava em seu quarto ou no escritório planejando a festa que seria realizada no final de semana.

Enquanto Konan estava ocupada planejando, Itachi passava seus dias Observando.

Ele fazia um relatório a cada dia, mas, ultimamente, não havia nada a relatar, então guardava suas energias para o dia da festa. Sabia que seria uma noite cansativa, **ele só não sabia o quanto**...

--Fim do extra--

isso foi só pra fic não vira uma bagunça, maior do que já é...

**Resposta às reviews:**

Daianelm: ahhhhh, brigada, fofa, vc me deixa mto feliz por dizer q a historia tá sendo bem continuada!! espero q continue assim!! n.n

Nina Rafa: cara, vc provavelmente nem vai ler isso aqui, mas...vlw pela review nee-beta-chan!! se bem q eu já agradeci pelo msn (santo msn..) a gnt tem que ir no shopping um dia desses!! URGENTEMENTE!

Aline Agatha: senti sua falta, minina! n.n pode ler os caps com calma, eu espero pelas reviews...;p tbm adoro coisas mais sobrenaturais e o tempo realmente pode nos dar uma baita dor de cabeça se pensamos nele (sinto isso na pele..) acho que vou terminar a fic antes de terminar o livro pq a minha minha idéia toma um rumo diferente do livro...

**Arigatou pelas reviews!! n.n **

espero que goste do cap05! n.n

reviews-onegai shimasu n.n

XOXO ja mata!! :3


	7. Mapeador de Vida

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap.: 06

Mapeador de Vida

--Setor 2456—

Já era de manhã e o Sociólogo Kakashi acordadara com o barulho de alguém invadindo seu quarto.

-Jiraiya-san, por que me acordou?

-Gomen, Kakashi-kun, mas chegou uma audiomensagem daquele Técnico que veio aqui recentemente.

-O que ele quer?- Kakashi passava as mãos sobre o rosto.

-Ele...é melhor você ouvir...- Jiraiya entregou um chip a Kakashi que logo o conectou a um reprodutor. Com os fones, sem fio, nos ouvidos, ele ouviu a seguinte mensagem:

'_Caros Especialistas do Setor 2456, _

_Preciso utilizar um de seus serviços: o Mapeamento de Vida. _

_Caso não queiram cooperar, temo que não poderei ajudá-los em seu Setor e, se insistirem, farei todos crer que a culpa é sua. _

_Não pensem em tentar relatar ao Conselho ou ao Senju, eles nunca acreditariam e vocês sabem que esta mensagem não serve como prova em um julgamento. _

_Mais detalhes sobre o Mapeamento estão no anexo escrito. _

_Técnico Uchiha Itachi_.'

-Ele está nos subornando...- Kakashi concluiu.

-Hai.- respondeu lanconicamente o Computador.

-O que vamos fazer?

-É só um Mapeamento de Vida, acho que é melhor cedermos, contanto que não se torne um precedente.

-Concordo. Mais alguém do Setor sabe sobre isso?

-Não. Por coincidência, estava dando uma olhada no Correio e vi esta mensagem. Achei que fosse sobre as novas máquinas encomendadas mas, quando abri, era isso...

-E quem devemos Mapear?

-Estranhamente, não é alguém desse século, é uma Tempista do século 482 chamada...-ele leu um papel que estava em sua mão- Konan...

--Realidade, século 482--

_Fiz o que era necessário. Fiz o que precisava_.

Itachi estava de volta à sua cama, deitado ao lado de Konan.

_Não posso perdê-la. Não posso_.

Ele nunca se imaginara apaixonado por ninguém antes, muito menos por ela. Não entendia completamente o que havia acontecido à noite, porque ela o seduzira, suspeitava que houvesse algo na bebida.

_Mas, o que há de errado nisso? Assim que tudo estiver em ordem, eu irei pedir um Ligação Formal e vamos viver na Eternidade... _

Embalado por bons presságios, o Técnico finalmente conseguiu dormir.

Quando acordou, já era de tarde e Konan vinha lhe trazer café da manhã numa bandeja reluzente, carregada por um empregado.

-Bom dia.- ela cumprimentou alegremente.

-Bom dia.

-Você nunca sorri?

-Não entendi.

-Você sabe exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Estou perguntando se você nunca sorri ou ri, ou dá um risada.

-Não costumo ter muitos motivos para sorrir.- havia uma sombra de pesar em sua voz.

-Aposto que consigo fazê-lo sorrir.

Ela colocou um dedo em cada canto da boca de Itachi e puxou-os levemente para cima. A precária tentativa de Konan fez Itachi realmente sorrir, um sorriso tímido, mas belo.

-Viu? Você fica muito mais bonito quando sorri.

Era estranho que o comportamento de alguém mude completamente pelo simples fato de estar apaixonado. Itachi não pretendia agradá-la com seu sorriso, mas se sentiu muito satisfeito quando o fez.

--Setor 575—

Na porta, estava a identificação do dono daquela sala. E, lá dentro, encontrava-se um ser envolto em fumaça andando pesadamente de um lado para o outro.

-Computador Senju-sama, está tudo bem?- o Sociólogo Iruka estava tentando enxergar seu chefe através da fumaça espessa.

O Senju limitou-se a bufar.

-Quer que eu lhe traga alguma coisa?

-Não.- respondeu com voz grave e rouca. -Apenas deixe-me sozinho, preciso pensar.

-Hai.- assim que saiu, Iruka foi tomado por um acesso de tosse, que prendia para não ter na frente do Computador.

Dentro da sala, Sarutobi era tomado por um estado de consternação cuja causa era a mensagem de seu melhor Técnico.

_Cedo ou tarde, ele iria perceber. Se alguém deve descobrir o que está acontecendo, prefiro que esse alguém seja ele. _

O Computador analisava os relatórios que tinha em mãos que destacavam mais erros, erros por toda a Eternidade.

_Não podemos mais esperar. Vou requisitar uma vinda de Itachi de volta à Eternidade e lhe contarei tudo. Alguém precisa saber. Ele precisa saber._

Sarutobi enviou uma mensagem ao Setor 482 pedindo a volta do Técnico e alegando que precisavam dele urgentemente no Setor para resolver certos assuntos.

--Setor 482—

-Muito suspeito esse pedido...- sussurrou Orochimaru para si mesmo.

-Falou comigo, Orochimaru-sama?- perguntou o Observador que havia entregado a mensagem ao Computador.

-Não, Kabuto.- Orochimaru lembrou-se de que estava sua secretária regressara à Realidade e ninguém ocupou o cargo -Kabuto?

-Sim, senhor?- ele estava deixando a sala, mas voltou imediatamente com o chamado do chefe.

-Poderia me fazer um favor?

-Claro, Orochimaru-sama.

-Comunique ao Técnico Itachi que ele deverá regressar à Eternidade imediatamente e ir direto ao Setor 575,

--Túnel de cápsulas--

_pois o Computador Sênior Senju necessita de seus serviços no Setor_.

Itachi ouvia a mensagem pela segunda vez. Estava, agora, indo do Setor 482 ao 575.

_'regresssar imediatamente'_ _'precisar dos meus serviços'_...

Ele temia que algo muito ruim houvesse acontecido no 575. Ele temia mais do que nunca. Ele temia por Konan.

-Entre.- da sala do Computador Senju veio sua voz ligeiramente soturna.

-Queria me ver, Computador?

-Hai.

O Senju fitava o chão enquanto o Uchiha olhava diretamente para o outro, tentando descobrir o que o Computador queria lhe contar mas não expressava em palavras.

-Algum erro no 575?- arriscou Itachi.

-Não é exatamente isso. Está na hora de lhe contar o que você tanto queria saber sobre a Eternidade.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, a respiração de Itachi tornou-se descompassada, seu coração dentro do peito parecia um animal feroz enjaulado que lutava para sair.

Ele esperou que o Computador continuasse.

-Planejava esperar até você voltar mas houve mais casos semelhantes aos dos Setores 482 e 2456. Em todos eles, foram constatados erros com o Computaplex. Você queria saber o aconteceu na Eternidade quando ainda não trabalhava aqui, certo?

-Hai.

-Então vou lhe contar tudo o que sei.

'Eu ainda era um Computador Assistente no Setor 872 quando me foi designado um Observador. Seu nome era Namikaze Minato¹, ele vinha do século 78 e eu trabalhei come ele por alguns anos.

Minato tornou-se um excelente Técnico, assim como você, e passou a trabalhar para mim. Nessa mesma época, eu me tornei um Computador Sênior. Ambos estávamos sempre muito ocupados com o trabalho e raramente tínhamos tempo para conversar, mesmo que fossem assuntos pertinentes à Eternidade.

Apesar disso, passei a notar que Minato parecia sempre muito cansado e aturdido. Preocupei-me com seu bem-estar e, num momento que tive à sós com ele, perguntei-lhe o que estava havendo.

Ele olhou para mim com um semblante pálido e sofrido, e respondeu, em uma confidência, que ele havia encontrado um erro. Tentei sondá-lo e descobrir de que se tratava esse erro, mas ele se recusava a expor detalhes. Apenas dizia que era perigoso, perigoso à Eternidade.

Depois de algum tempo, não dei mais importância ao fato, no entanto, Minato continuava com uma aparência preocupante. Na época, eu considerava impossível haver qualquer erro na Eternidade.

Por isso, conclui que Minato estava trabalhando de mais, então lhe concedi férias adiantadas. Mas ele se recusou terminantemente a aceitá-las, dizia que não podia, de maneira nenhuma, afastar-se de seu trablho, senão tudo estaria perdido. Eu lhe disse que acharíamos alguém que o substituísse, achei que esse era problema, mas ele continuou intransigente.

Passados alguns anos, Minato fez uma viagem pelo tempo, em uma cápsula, e desapareceu. Ninguém mais o viu. Ele nunca foi encontrado.

Há registros que indicam que ele realmente entrou na cápsula, mas, quando esta chegou ao século de destino, não havia ninguém lá dentro. Por anos, sua lembrança me fazia tremer, suar frio e cheguei a pensar que a culpa fosse minha. Com o tempo, fui me livrando de meu fardo.

Mas agora, dez anos depois de tudo, começam a ocorrer todos esses erros e não posso deixar de pensar em Minato. Afinal, ele tinha razão.'

_É, ele tinha razão. Sabia o que estava acontecendo mesmo antes de acontecer...seu único erro foi não ter contado a ninguém._ Pensou o Técnico.

-Sei que já deve ter alguma idéia do que está acontecendo, Itachi, e gostaria que a compartilhasse comigo.

Itachi não se sentia confortável em revelar sua idéia ao Computador, mas a situação era crítica de mais para ele se deixar levar por bobeiras.

-Eu tive uma idéia há alguns dias, mas não acho que seja muito confiável.

-Ora, deixe disso, rapaz, preciso de sua inteligência mais do que nunca.- apesar das palavras de conforto, o timbre de preocupação na voz do Computador se pronunciava mais alto.

-Eu imaginei que todos esses erros fossem algum tipo de Mudança de Realidade na Eternidade ou, então, uma conseqüência desta.

-Continue.

-Fiquei pensando e cheguei à conclusão de que eles utilizam uma tecnologia parecida com a nossa mas mais desenvolvida.

-...

-E, provavelmente, vem de algum ponto perto do 50.000.

-Concordo com você, Itachi, mas ainda acho que Minato tem algum papel nessa história.

-Pelo que me contou, ele sabia que tudo isso estava para acontecer. Mas não disse o porquê.

-Talvez esses erros só tenham ocorrido agora, dez anos depois de seu desaparecimento, por causa dele. Talvez ele tenha consertado, momentaneamente, o que quer que estivesse errado na época.

-Talvez ele ainda esteja tentando consertar.- completou Itachi.

Ambos os Especialistas imaginaram o Minato estaria planejando,** seria ele um ajuda? Ou mais um erro? **

--Fim do cap06--

(N da A)

Yo!

¹: spoiler do mangá (leiam se quiserem): Namikaze Minato é o verdadeiro nome do Yondaime.

**Resposta a review:**

Parulla Akatsuki: Uhuul! valeu! qua bom que vc tá gostando n.n espero que continue assim! vou tentar postar rápido, sabia que enviando reviews eu posto MUITO mais rápido?? sério... n.n

**Brigadão por ter mandado review!!**

espero que este cap tenha explicado e, ao mesmo tempo, instigado algumas coisas..é pra vc pensar mesmo (quando chegar a uma conclusão me conta pq eu ainda nao cheguei a nenhuma xD)

XOXO ja mata, minna-san!

reviews-onegai shimasu n.n


	8. Prelúdio do crime

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap 07:

Prelúdio do Crime

-É muito difícil chegar a uma conclusão...- disse o Computador.

-Se, ao menos, pudéssemos falar com ele. Quero dizer, não há provas de que ele realmente morreu, não é?

-Não, mas eu acho surrealista supor que ele está vivo.

-Se ele estiver vivo, está se escondendo, não quer que ninguém saiba o que ele está fazendo.

-Pode ter razão. Ele pode não querer que ninguém mais saiba disso.

-Por isso nunca contou a ninguém, nem mesmo ao seu sensei.- concluiu o Técnico.

-Só chamei você aqui e contei tudo isso porque estão ocorrendo diversos erros por todos os Setores.

-...

-Sei que será quase impossível mas esqueça tudo, por hora, e volte para a Realidade. Dê um término ao seu trabalho por lá, não há nada que você possa fazer para ajudá-los com uma simples Observação.

-Hai.- dizendo isso, o Técnico se retirava da sala.

-Itachi.- Chamou o Computador.

O Técnico parou, ainda de costas.

-Vamos chegar ao fundo disso e, quando estivermos perto de solucionar o que está acontecendo, quero que você proteja, acima de tudo, a Humanidade.

-Hai.-

As últimas palavras do chefe deixaram Itachi completamente atordoado. O Senju queria que ele pensasse na Humanidade acima de tudo...Havia alguém que ele também queria proteger acima de tudo. Por esse desejo, ele subornou os Especialistas do Setor 2456 para fazerem um Mapeamento de Vida. Isso para saber como seria a nova Realidade do 482, saber como seria a nova Konan.

Mas ele não queria uma análoga, ele queria exatamente aquela. Com todas as suas lembranças, todas as suas características, mesmo as possivelmente negativas. Assim que soubesse como seria sua amada na nova Realidade, ele encontraria um jeito de substituí-la pela antiga. Entretanto, o que fazer com os possíveis filhos ou marido? E com mudanças na aparência? Essas eram as questões mais complicadas a serem resolvidas. Mas tinha de apostar na sua sorte, na sorte deles.

Ele chegava ao Setor 482, atravessava o Porto e ia direto à sala que o levaria de volta à Realidade. Nenhum dos Eternos por quem passara fez qualquer menção de tê-lo visto, todos eles fingiam que ele não estava ali, evitavam olhá-lo. Quando algum deles, inconscientemente, pairava os olhos sobre ele, via-se um sentimento de desprezo reprimido e sem sentido.

Quase como uma sombra, pisoteada constantemente mas sempre presente, ele chegou ao seu destino. A sala estava deserta mas não seria necessário ninguém lá. Itachi pôs as coordenadas ele mesmo e esperou até ver, na tela do mostrador principal, que fora dado o sinal verde. Quando isso aconteceu, ele apertou o botão, na própria tela, para abrir a porta lateral e atravessou-a.

Estava na sala da grande e luxuosa casa. Konan não estava por perto então ele subiu até os quartos para procurá-la. Parou em frente à porta do quarto dela e empurrou a porta entreaberta.

-Itachi..? Já voltou?- surpreendeu-se Konan.

-Preciso que você confie em mim.

-O que?

-Você confia? Fará exatamente como eu mandar?- insistiu Itachi.

-Estamos com problemas, não é?

-Sim.

-Eu faço o que você mandar.

-Então venha.

Ele a levou de volta à sala e atravessaram juntos para a Eternidade. Itachi modificou alguns comandos e deixou a sala. Konan continuou ao seu lado enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores desertos.

-Já estamos no turno da noite?- sussurrou Konan.

-Hai.- respondeu no mesmo tom o Técnico.

Chegaram ao Porto, entraram rapidamente em uma cápsula e esperaram. Itachi verificava as coordenadas postas, temia que, na excitação do momento, houvesse esquecido de algum detalhe. Konan olhava para tudo com espanto e parecia estar sofrendo de náuseas com a viagem.

-Nunca esteve numa dessas, não é?- perguntou Itachi.

-Não.

-Não se preocupe, esse mal-estar passará.

Eles continuaram rumando o tempo-acima até o longuínquo século 111.394, o Técnico achava que, com um número tão alto e incomum, ninguém passaria por lá.

-Onde estamos?- perguntou a desorientada Konan.

-_Quando_ estamos.- corrigiu o Técnico. –Estamos no Setor do século 111.394.

Ela se assustou com um número tão alto.

-Então esse é um dos séculos em que não há nada?

-Precisamente.

-Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Para te proteger. Preciso que fique aqui por tempo indeterminado. Há comida e roupas por aqui, suas necessidades serão supridas. Não se preocupe, eu voltarei, mas preciso ir agora.

Dizendo isso, Itachi atravessou a fina cortina de volta à cápsula e rumou o tempo-abaixo.

Durante a viagem ele estudava as Mudanças de Realidade propostas para o 482. Agora que ela estava a salvo na Eternidade, não importava o que acontecesse com a Realidade. Ele se decidiu por uma: a Mudança de código 482-2976 S7. Assim que chegasse ao seu alojamento, enviaria sua decisão ao Setor 482.

Chegando em 'casa', ele viu que havia recebido um mensagem do Setor 2456, com os resultados do Mapeamento. Após ler todas as análises e observar todos os gráficos, ele chegou à conclusão do relatório: não havia outra Konan na nova Realidade!

Aquela foi a melhor notícia que ele recebera em meses. Sua reposição na Realidade tornava-se simples e sua Liagação Formal com a Tempista, alcançável. Naquele momento, ele encontrou-se realmente feliz.

Enviou a sua escolha ao Setor 482 e sentou-se na cama, tentando descansar. Já era tarde da noite e precisava recobrar suas energias para o dia seguinte. Tentou fazer-se relaxar à força, fechando os olhos e livrando-se de distrações, mas não conseguiu. Por isso, levantou-se e foi até sua coleção de livros Primitivos. Escolheu um sobre Matemática e pôs-se a ler. Encontrou algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Saiu de seu alojamento e entrou na biblioteca do Setor, que continha todos os documentos de todos os séculos, organizados por século e Realidade de procedência. Lá, ele foi até a seção da Matemática de alguns séculos e continuou tentando desvendar aquilo que prendera sua atenção. Passou horas fazendo isso e, quando tomou por si, já era de madrugada. Ele pegou alguns livrofilmes emprestados, foi para seu alojamento e largou-se na cama, completamente esgotado.

Quando acordou, na manhã seguinte, assustou-se pelo horário. Era a segunda vez que acordava tão tarde em sua vida. Ele se arrumou, sua aparência parecia ultimamente era terrível, sempre cansado e abatido por uma tristeza impenetrável. Assim que terminou, encomendou um café da manhã pelo sistema de dutos (tubos que levavam comida diretamente aos quartos), não era permitido comer nas salas dos Setores mas nada o impedia de fazer suas refeições em seu próprio alojamento.

Quando Itachi terminou de restituir suas forças com um desjejum balanceado, rumou ao Porto. Encontrou uma cápsula vazia e entrou, indo ao século 482. Chegando lá, ele fez o mesmo caminho da noite passada, agradecendo por todos fingirem não notá-lo e não se interessarem pelo que ele estava fazendo. Entrou na sala, inseriu as coordenadas, esperou pelo sinal verde e entrou na Realidade. Sua intenção, agora, era encontrar livrofilmes com os quais Konan pudesse passar o tempo vendo no Setor 111.394. Só havia pensado nisso ontem à noite, depois que chegou ao seu alojamento.

Ele foi até o escritório do andar de baixo, encontrou o depósito de livrofilmes e escolheu alguns. Colocou-os dentro de uma bolsa que carregava e, antes de se virar para ir embora, ouviu um barulho vindo da sala ao lado. Assustou-se e sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer-lhe a espinha. Começava a suar quando não ouviu mais nada. Pensou em um possível ladrão, mas o sistema de segurança da casa não deixaria que isso acontecesse. Considerou que fosse até Orochimaru que havia descoberto seu plano.

O barulho não se repetiu e ele também não ouviu mais nada. Virou-se e viu a porta sendo lentamente fechada pelo seu próprio mecanismo. Mas não havia ninguém na sala, só ele.

_Minha imaginação...é isso. _

Para se descontrair da tensão inusitada do momento, ele soltou uma leve gargalhada.

Continuou seu caminho para voltar à Eternidade, apertou o botão que destravava e abria a porta e, enquanto esta deslizava calmamente e abria uma fresta cada vez maior, ele viu uma silhueta parada no cômodo ao lado. Sem conter a surpresa, deixou a bolsa que carregava cair no chão, provocando um barulho. A silhueta começava a se virar e Itachi fechou a porta rapidamente e se afastou da mesma, num estado de puro terror. Ficou assim por alguns fisiominutos e, quando ouviu um gargalhada da sala ao lado, pôs-se a correr. Corria por outro caminho que sabia existir para levá-lo à sala de estar e entrou na Eternidade.

Ele puxava fortemente o ar para dentro de seus pulmões e depois empurrava-lo à força para fora. Ainda não podia acreditar que **tinha encontrado a si mesmo no tempo**!

--Comerciais—(leva pedradas na cabeça) ai, tá, tá gomen..u.u'

Ainda em estado de choque, Itachi deixou a sala que se conectava com a Realidade e percorreu todo o Setor até o Porto. Entrou em uma cápsula e programou-a para parar no século 575. Desta vez, não iria se arriscar e arriscar Konan indo pessoalmente ao Setor 111.394, enviaria os livrofilmes pelo Correio.

Assim que chegou perto da porta de seu alojamento, Itachi deparou-se com um homem desconhecido que usava o emblema¹ laranja da Administração. Caminhou até ele, que estava de frente à porta do aposento do Técnico e de costas ao mesmo, e perguntou:

-Pois não, Administrador, queria falar comigo?

O Administrador virou-se mantendo o rosto calculadamente frio.

-Estou aqui para lhe informar que está atrasado, Técnico.- ele frisou a última palavra com uma ironia insubordinada.

-Atrasado para o que?- Itachi não tinha compromissos marcados para aquele dia, pois ainda devia estar na Realidade.

-Você não está sabendo, Técnico, que um subcomitê do Conselho Pan-Temporal está reunido em sessão aqui no 575? Disseram-me que o lugar está alvoroçado com a notícia há horas.

-Sabe do que se trata?- assim que fez a pergunta, Itachi pensou: há duas possibilidades: estão lá para resolverem os problemas ou...eu fui descoberto...

-Não sei de mais nada, estou aqui por ordens.- o Administrador continuou, ainda surpreso -Não ficou sabendo de nada?

-Técnicos- disse Itachi sarcasticamente- levam a vida em reclusão.

Quatro além de Sarutobi! Todos Computadores Seniores, Eternos há pelo menos trinta e cinco anos.

Itachi era o único Técnico presente na mesa composta pelos Computadores. Ele se sentiria um estranho no ninho há algumas semanas, mas, a cada dia que passava, ele se sentia mais insubstituível à Eternidade.

Depois que todos haviam terminado suas refeições (era a hora do almoço), um Computador Sênior, Itachi acreditava que se chamava Danzou, passou a fazer perguntas dirigidas a Itachi. Ele começou com coisas banais, como: 'Como se interessou por História Primitiva?' e 'Acha este estudo gratificante?'.

Entretanto, logo passou a aspecto mais capcioso:

-Diga-me, jovem, os Tempistas Primitivos, eles já apresentaram algum interesse em viagens no tempo?

-Há algumas obras de literatura ficcional, mas seu principal objetivo era voltar no tempo para matar alguém na época em que ainda era uma criança.

-Então, eles desconheciam os paradoxos do Tempo?

-Acredito que sim.

-Agora, seus Primitivos, me aventuro a afirmar, nunca presumiram nada a não ser um Realidade imutável. Estou certo?

-Não tenho conhecimento o suficiente para responder com certeza mas eles apenas consideravam que, com alguma mudança na Realidade, o futuro seria modificado levando a uma 'realidade alternativa'.

-Interessante. Mas nós sabemos que qualquer Mudança de Realidade afeta os séculos posteriores até um certo ponto. O que nenhum de nós sabe é porque, a partir desse ponto, aquela Mudança feita pára de modificar a Realidade. **Este é um dos mistérios sobre o Tempo. **

--Fim do cap07--

(N da A)

Yo! o/

¹: emblemas são para os Eternos que não são Especialistas, os emblemas têm cores mais pálidas, ao contrário dos bottons dos Especialistas, que têm cores vivas.

**Resposta à review:**

Daianelm: sim, finalmente romance!! ItaxKonan não é um casal mto explorado, né? eu acho uma pena, eu gosto n.n não, a Konan não é má...eu só falei pra vc não ter idéias...eu sei que dei essa brecha pq tudo aconteceu bem rápido...mas ela é do bem /pose de nice girl! n.nd/

**Muito obrigaga por ter mandado review!! n.n**

Espero que tenha gostaduuuu!!

Proximo cap de dragon ball Z, opa, na fic será: (piadinha manjada essa, não? xp)

Um clímax!! (mas nem sei o que vai ser direito..num tenho nome nem nada XC..pra fic eu quero dizer, nao to passando por nenhuma crise de identidade ;D)

Comentários da nina-rafa-beta-nee-chan x.x :

_Umm... _

_Minha curiosidade cada vez aumenta MAIS!!_

_Betado e ovacionado!!_

_Espero o próximo anciosamente!!_

_BJBJ _

reviews-onegai shimasu! n.n

XOXO ja mata! :3


	9. Círculo do Tempo

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap.:08

Círculo do Tempo

-Tem alguma opinião sobre isso, Técnico?

-Não há nada na História Primitiva que leve a crer que os Primitivos conhecessem tanto sobre o Tempo.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei.- Danzou parecia divertir-se com a reação de Itachi. –Quero saber se você não tem alguma hipótese. Talvez consigamos chegar a uma teoria¹.

Itachi achava que, se falasse o que realmente tinha em mente, o Conselho Pan-Temporal, cujos principais representantes compartilhavam a mesa com o Técnico, consideraria-o mais digno e confiança e mais indispensável.

_Isso pode salvar a vida dela_.

-Eu tenho uma idéia sobre o assunto, mas não considero pertinente mencioná-la.

-Então, faça-o por educação, para responder a minha pergunta.- essa era a maneira de Danzou dizer que não importa o que Itachi pensava, ele queria saber o que pensava e o Computador sempre conseguia o que queria.

-Imagino que o Tempo procure, sempre, um balanceamento por si próprio. Um jeito de compensar tudo o que fazemos.- aquela questão já fora trabalhada pela mente de Itachi antes e ele chegara a essa conclusão conformando-se, não era algo que julgou ser prejudicial à Realidade ou à Eternidade.

-Um modo de o Tempo manter-se sempre fora de nosso alcance.- constatou Danzou, com seu olhar voltado, sempre, à soberenia da Eternidade. –Sendo assim, estaríamos em uma constante luta contra o Tempo, na qual ele sempre vence.

-Se puser as coisas sob essa luz, acredito que tenha razão.

-Interessante. Muito interessante.

A conversa logo se disvirtuou deste caminho e Itachi parou de prestar atenção, assim como não mais o questionaram.

Ao final da reunião, todos Computadores Seniores foam embora para seu respectivos Setores, restando apenas Sarutobi e Itachi. Quando se certificou de que nem mais os acessores estavam na sala, Itachi falou:

-Você mentiu.

-O que?- espantou-se o Computador.

-É isso mesmo, você mentiu para mim.

-O que está tentando insinuar?

-Quando me disse que ia contar tudo o que sabia da Eternidade, você mentiu. Não me contou tudo o que sabe, não é?

-Como descobriu?

-Eu andei pesquisando.

-Onde? Podia jurar que não havia indícios de nada.-Sarutobi sentia um misto de culpa e frustração com sua idiotice em deixar um detalhe passar.

-Em vários lugares...e tempos.

-...

-Namikaze Minato foi quem inventou a Eternidade, não é?- os nomes dos inventores do Campo Temporal e da Eternidade não eram ensinados aos Aprendizes.

O Computador apenas confirmou com a cabeça enquanto acendia um cigarro.

-Ele nunca poderia Ter feito isso sem os cálculos inventados posteriormente a seu tempo. E quem vai ensinar esses cálculos a ele é Uzumaki Naruto, não é?

Desta vez, o Computador olhou espantado para Itachi e deixou cair o cigarro. Se havia algum sinal de que o Computador estava mergulhado em apreensão, era este.

-Não...Não, você não entendeu. É muito mais complexo do que isso. Uzumaki Naruto _é_ Namikaze Minato!

Itachi encarava o Computador sem compreender nada, com um olhar vago que inspirava confusão e conflitos internos. Parecia-lhe que sua mente acabara de entrar em um redemoinho de informações.

-Mas...como isso é possível?

-Quer um breve resumo da vida de Minato? Ele nasceu no 78 e morreu no 24...

-...- Itachi estava atônito.

-Você vem comigo ao meu escritório?

Ele foi na frente e Itachi o acompanhou distraído, absorto em seus pensamentos, passando sem perceber pelas portas automáticas e rampas rolantes.

Estava relacionando as novas informações ao seu próprio problema e plano de ação. Após os momentos iniciais de desorientação, sua resolução retornou. Afinal, como isso mudava as coisas, senão para tornar sua própria importância à Eternidade ainda mais crucial, seu valor ainda mais alto, suas futuras exigências mais prováveis de serem aceitas e Konan mais perto de voltar para ele?

Quando se viu no escritório do Computador Sarutobi, não conseguia se lembrar claramente de como havia ido da sala de refeições até ali. Embora tenha olhado ao redor e tentado fazer o escritório parecer real pela mera existência física de seus objetos, ele ainda parecia somente mais uma parte de um sonho ainda vivido pelo Técnico.

O escritório de Sarutobi era uma longa e limpa sala de asséptica porcelana. Uma das paredes estava repleta, de aresta a aresta, do teto ao piso, de microunidades de computação que, juntas, formavam o maior Computaplex particular e, na verdade, um dos maiores em operação na Eternidade. A parede oposta estava lotada de filmes de referência. Entre as duas paredes, o que restava da sala era pouco mais que um corredor, dividido por uma mesa, duas cadeiras, equipamento de gravação e projeção e uma ciberlixeira a um canto.

Enquanto Itachi observava a sala, tentando religar-se com a realidade, Sarutobi acendia outro cigarro.

_Agora, vamos direto ao assunto_, pensou Itachi.

-Há uma garota no 482...- começou ele, num tom de voz um tanto confidencial e contra-feito.

Sarutobi franziu o cenho e agitou rapidamente a mão, como se varresse um assunto desagradável para o lado. –Eu sei, eu sei. Ela não será incomodada, nem você. Tudo vai ficar bem. Vou tratar disso pessoalmente.

-Quer dizer...

-Já conheço a história. Se a questão o deixou preocupado, não precisa mais se agonizar.

Itachi encarou o velho, estupefato. Era só isso? Embora tivesse pensado muito na imensidão de sua influência sobre a Eterndade, não esperava uma demonstração tão clara.

Sarutobi voltou a falar.

-Deixe-me contar uma história.-começou ele, quase com o tom que usaria com um aprendiz novato. –Eu achava que isso não seria necessário, e talvez não seja, mas você merece, por sua intuição e suas pesquisas.

Encarou Itachi comicamente e disse:

-Sabe, ainda não acredito que você descobriu tudo isso sozinho.

E então continuou:

'O homem conhecido na Eternidade com o nome de Namikaze Minato, deixou, quando morreu, o registro de sua vida para a posterioridade. Não era bem um diário, nem uma biografia. Era mais um guia, deixado em herança aos Eternos que ele sabia que um dia existiriam. Estava num volume em estase temporal que só poderia ser aberto pelos Computadores da Eternidade e que, portanto, permaneceu intocado por três séculos após sua morte até que a Eternidade foi estabelecida e o Computador Sênior Hashirama¹, o primeiro dos grandes Eternos, abriu-o. Desde então, o documento tem sido passado adiante, em máxima segurança, a vários Computadores Seniores, até que chegou a mim. O documento foi chamado de memórias de Minato.

As memórias contam a história de um homem chamado Uzumaki Naruto, nascido no 78 e recrutado como Aprendiz pela Eternidade. Ao engressar na Academia, Naruto foi treinado em Matemática por um Computador chamado Senju Sarutobi, e em História Primitiva por um Técnico chamado Uchiha Itachi. Após adquirir sólido conhecimento nas duas disciplinas, além de outros assuntos, como engenharia temporal, foi enviado de volta ao 24 para ensinar certas técnicas necessárias a um cientista Primitivo chamado Namikaze Minato.

Tendo alcançado o 24, primeiro embarcou num lento processo de adaptação à sociedade. Nisso foi grandemente beneficiado pelo treinamento do Técnico Uchiha e pelo aconselhamento detalhado do Computador Senju, que parecia Ter uma excepcional capacidade de antecipar os problemas que ele enfrentaria.

Após dois anos, Uzumaki localizou um tal de Namikaze Minato, um eremita excêntrico de uma região remota do Japão, solitário e sem amigos, mas dotado de uma mente prodigiosa e ousada. Devagar, Naruto fez amizade com ele, acostumando o homem, mais devagar ainda, à idéia de ele Ter encontrado um viajante do futuro e pôs-se a ensinar ao homem a matemática que ele deveria saber.

Com o passar do tempo, Naruto adotou os hábitos do outro, aprendeu a se virar com a ajuda de um desajeitado gerador elétrico a óleo diesel e de aparelhos ligados por fios elétricos, que os libertavam de dependências de feixes de energia.

Mas o progresso era lento, e Naruto descobriu que não era um professor tão maravilhoso assim. Minato ficava cada vez mais moroso e não cooperava. Por isso, Naruto tomou seu lugar. Ele absorveu muitos dos costumes de Minato, e se fez passar por ele, não relatando as dificuldades que tinha.

Um dia, Namikaze morreu e Naruto assumiu, definitivamente, sua identidade, não relatou nada ao Conselho. Continuou com o trabalho de criação do Campo Temporal, para que, mais tarde, a Eternidade pudesse ser criada. Antes de morrer, ele escreveu suas memórias contando-nos tudo isso.

Desde então, temos feito tudo ao nosso alcance para garantir que tudo corra como deve ser. Estimulamos até, com muita sutileza, o seu interesse por História Primitiva.

Assim, a Eternidade tem existido.'

Itachi ainda assimilava todas as questões que lhe foram expostas, analisando cuidadosamente como tudo aquilo influenciava a Humanidade.

-É o Círculo do Tempo, não é?

Sarutobi expirou a fumaça de seus pulmões formando uma leve névoa.

-Sim.- ele respondeu –Essa é a verdadeira maneira pela qual o Tempo se sobrepõe a nós, pela repetição de fatos para manter o curso contínuo da História...

-Mas e quanto a história que me contou? Também era uma mentira?

-Não, aquilo tudo realmente aconteceu.

-Como? Você disse que Namikaze era Naruto e que ele morreu no 24...Como ele poderia estar vivo para trabalhar com você?

Sarutobi sorriu e respondeu ao Técnico:

-Aquele Naruto que trabalhou comigo não era o mesmo que morreu no 24 sob o nome de Minato. Essa era uma questão que também me assustava mas eu descobri a resposta.

-Senão era a mesma pessoa, então quem era?- perguntou Itachi.

-Era um análogo. Um Naruto de outra Realidade do século 78.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Itachi falou:

-Eles fizeram uma Mudança para que houvesse outro Naruto de propósito, não é?

-Hai.

-Mas porque fizeram isso?

-Não posso afirmar com certeza mas...imagino que o Naruto que trabalhou comigo tivesse uma missão em relação àquele enviado ao 24, arrisco-me até a supor que o Conselho quisesse que o novo Naruto se tornasse um obstáculo ao antigo, impedindo-o de criar o Campo Temporal.

-Isso seria insano...a menos que...o Conselho quisesse **destruir a Eternidade**.

--Fim do cap08--

(N da A)

Yo!

¹: relembrando: nos cinco passos do procedimento científico, primeiro vem a hipótese, não que ela seja a primiera coisa a surgir, e depois a teoria...deixando de lado o papo nerd, nada contra só acho q não agrada mto...

²: (spoiler do manga): esse é o nome do Shodaime (primeiro Hokage).

espero que goste! n.n

reviews-onegai n.n


	10. Sala das Estrelas

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap.: 09

Sala das Estrelas

-Não posso imaginar nenhuma razão para que o Conselho objetivasse isso, contudo, é possível que você esteja certo, Itachi.

Itachi não disse nada, apenas imaginou uma pessoa evitando que o Campo Temporal fosse criado, impedindo, assim, a constituição da Eternidade. Era uma cena inimaginável e temível, mesmo para ele que era um Técnico acostumado à frieza.

-É algo terrível em se pensar, não é?- perguntou Sarutobi.

-Hai.- Itachi balbuciou com uma voz quase sumida.

A idéia lhe dava calafrios, no entanto, era necessário saber mais, até para evitá-la.

-Sabe se aquele foi o único análogo do Uzumaki?

-Hai. Pesquisei todas as Mudanças feitas no 78 e vi que nenhuma levava ao nascimento de outro Naruto.

-Devemos continuar com nosso trabalho em ensinar ao garoto tudo que ele deve saber?

-Até agora, não recebi nenhuma ordem para que mudássemos de atitude. Continuaremos ensinando-o. Sei que é desnecessário falar mas, Itachi, não conte nada ao menino.

-Claro.- ele sabia o quanto seria perigoso contar toda a verdade ao Aprendiz.

-Senhor,- continuou o Técnico -ocorreu-me agora que o novo Naruto, aquele com quem o senhor trabalhou, pode ter descoberto os planos do Conselho e se voltado contra ele.

-É possível. Mas como se explica o seu acidente?

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio, pensando em como relacionar todos aqueles fatos.

-O acidente pode ter sido proposital. -constatou, depois de muito pensar.

-E provocado por quem? O próprio Naruto ou o Conselho?

-Não sei. Diria que foi o Conselho mas, como não temos nenhuma prova de que ele esteja realmente morto, pode ter sido algo provocado pelo próprio Uzumaki.

-Entendo.- o Computador soltou mais fumaça de dentro de seus pulmões.

Itachi não tossia pois, apesar de detestá-la, a fumaça de tabaco já fazia parte da personalidade de seu chefe. Mais uma vez, um silêncio profundo tomou conta da sala, inspirando conjecturas de ambos os presentes.

-Devíamos procurá-lo.- falou Itachi.

-Como acha que nós o encontraríamos, se tantos já procuraram e ninguém o encontrou?

-Podem não ter procurado direito ou...podem tê-lo encontrado e deixaram-no em exílio.

-Isso não faz sentido.- contrapôs o Computador. -Porque alguém, mesmo alguém de dentro do Conselho, iria treiná-lo para impedir que a Eternidade fosse criada e, depois, impedí-lo de realizar sua intervenção?

-Eu...não sei.- admitiu Itachi. –Mas ainda acho que devemos procurá-lo. Se alguém sabe o que está acontecendo ou o que aconteceu, esse alguém é ele.

-O Conselho também deve saber.

-E acha que o Conselho nos contaria?- perguntou Itachi retoricamente.

-Se forem feitas as perguntas certas.

Itachi olhou para o Computador de forma questionadora e o Computador respondeu ao olhar:

-Venha comigo.

Eles deixaram a sala do Computador e seguiram por diversos caminhos por dentro do Setor, caminhos que nem mesmo o Técnico conhecia. Pareciam passagens secretas, desertas e sem, aparentemente, levar a algum lugar. Mas havia uma diferança: os corredores pelos quais passavam não eram secretos nem escondidos, só que ninguém se aventurava por eles. Afinal, chegaram ao seu destino: uma sala nunca antes vista por Itachi cuja identificação holográfica dizia:

_**Sala das Estrelas**_

_Caminhos nunca antes percorridos e uma sala nunca antes vista, há muitos segrdos na Eternidade, segredos até demais._ Pensou Itachi.

-Entre.- Sarutobi abria a porta e convidava o Técnico a ser o primeiro a entrar.

Itachi entrou e, à princípio, tudo o que viu foi um espaço escuro com vários pontos reluzentes em aparente flutuação no espaço. Parecia um lindo séu estrelado, mas nada mais.

Conforme sua visão foi-se acostumando ao breu, ele notou que os pontos brilhantes não eram as únicas fontes de luz. Havia finas linhas, também brilhantes, que transpassavam por vários pontos, conectando uma 'estrela' à seguinte. As linhas nunca paravam de se mover, balançavam em um movimento contínuo de um lado a outro. As mesmas se entrelaçavam e se misturavam umas às outras, formando uma complexa e magnífica teia.

Itachi deixou-se levar por um estado de contemplação que só foi quebrado com a voz do outro.

-Lindo, não é?

Não havia necessidade de Itachi responder, a imagem tinha voz própria.

-Este- continuou o Computador –é um subcentro da Eternidade.

-Como assim?- Itachi franzia o cenho, ainda olhando para a bela vista à sua frente.

-Essa é a verdadeira forma da Eternidade, sem nada para camuflá-la, nenhum sistema de operação, nenhum Setor; apenas a majestosa Eternidade.

_Majestosa..sim, é uma boa definição_. Pensou o Técnico ainda hipnotizado pela visão.

-E porque me trouxe aqui? Creio que não apenas para observar.

-Não, não foi por isso que o trouxe aqui. Acredito que as respostas às nossas perguntas possam estar aqui.

Ficando de costas ao interior da sala, o Técnico virou-se ao Computador, incrédulo.

-Sendo esta um subcentro da Eternidade, o centro fica na base do Conselho, o século 10.000, tudo o que ocorreu na Eternidade está registrado aqui. Decodificando as informações, poderemos ter acesso a valiosos registros. É muito provável que ainda não saibamos se Naruto está vivo ou não mas teremos uma pista de onde procurá-lo e, mais importante, saberemos o que está acontecendo.

Ainda achando tudo fantasioso demais, Itachi perguntou:

-E como decodificamos as informações?

O semblante calmo, que havia se formado na face do chefe enquanto ele explicava tudo ao Técnico, desaparecera.

-Há um programa criado há muitos anos para isso mas o projeto foi abandonado.Temos o programa, que está ainda na fase de testes.

-Eu não entendo muito dessa área.

-Entendo o que está insinuando mas estou um passo à sua frente. Eu venho trabalhando nesse projeto há bastante e posso decodificar alguns tipos de informações.

-Então porque não resolveu tudo sozinho?

-Porque não sabia pelo que procurar. Suas idéias me ajudaram muito e, em troca, contarei-lhe¹ tudo o que eu descobrir.

-...

-Preciso começar agora, então, por favor, queira retirar-se.- o Computador parecia alegre com o desafio proposto.

Itachi foi levemente empurrado para fora e viu a porta ser fechada por dentro. Estava só e tinha muito no que pensar.

Durante o caminho de volta, fez a sua parte na resolução do caso: pensar, pensar e pensar.

_Pelo menos uma das minhas preocupações está resolvida, Konan está salva. Não está? _

_Não, ela não está salva. Ninguém está. Se a Eternidade está em perigo, toda a Humanidade também está. _

_Espere! Há um lugar que não sofre influências da Eternidade: os séculos Primitivos! _

_É...lá ela estará salva, tenho de levá-la até lá. _

Passava pelos corredores em direção ao Porto sem notar nada nem ninguém e, por ser um Técnico, ninguém o notava, ou fingiam não notar. Assim, foi com surpresa que Itachi ouviu a voz do Computador Sênior Danzou lhe chamar.

-Técnico, poderia vir aqui um instante?

Ele estava de volta à sala de refeições onde a reunião fora feita.

-Claro.- a última coisa que Itachi queria agora era ser incomodado por um superior com perguntas tolas.

-Fiquei muito feliz em saber que há alguém por aqui que se interesse por História Primitiva.- começou ele, provando que seu interesse não estava no conhecimento de Itachi sobre História Primitiva, e, sim, no papel que este tinha na criação da Eternidade.

-Gostaria de continuar nossa discussão do ponto onde paramos mas, dessa vez, sem perturbações.- ele falava de Sarutobi, e Itachi sabia disso.

-Claro.

-Estávamos falando dos paradoxos do Tempo e discutindo sua idéia de que estes serviam para manter-nos sempre sob o controle do Tempo. Sua idéia não me agrada muito mas tem uma certa lógica. Se pensarmos sobre isso, veremos que nós já poderíamos ter calculado uma Mudança de Realidade que afetasse todos os séculos, de uma maneira que não fosse necessária mais nenhuma Mudança. Entretanto, não somos capazes de tanto porque não há uma maneira de afetar todos os séculos com uma Mudança. Teria, ao seu ver, algum modo de fazermos isso?

_Há um jeito. Mas precisa-se aplicar a Mudança nos séculos Primitivos_.

Ele podia ter respondido isso, mas Itachi não confiava em Danzou, ou melhor, não confiava no Conselho.

-Não vejo como, senhor.- respondeu Itachi. Até que ele tivesse certeza de que o Conselho não iria prejudicar a Eternidade...não, a Humanidade, ele guardaria aquela informação para ele.

Danzou olhou diretamente nos olhos do outro e Itachi fez o mesmo. Quem irrompesse na sala presenciaria uma disputa de poder: um Computador de altíssimo nível contra um Técnico que faria a Eternidade ser possível.

Finalmente, Danzou riu e parou de encarar Itachi, que também desviou o olhar. Danzou dava as costas ao Técnico, deixando a sala quando falou:

-**Você é** **um homen de Sarutobi até o fim²**...

--Fim do cap09—

(N da A)

Yo!

¹: uma questão de escrita: eu não coloquei 'contar-lhe-ei' pq seria inadequado ao padrão que eu utilizo (que seria o padrão da língua, e não o padrão FORMAL..) eu tenho trauma com isso pq minha proff de port -a careca- (não, ela não é careca, é QUASE careca u.u) me descontou pontos preciosos na redação por causa dessa titica de regra! pq ensinam pra gnt coisas que nunca vamos usar?! ò.ó (desculpe o desabafo..XD)

²: sim, faz alusão a Harry Potter n.nd e eu ainda me pergunto pq me chamam de 'harry potta'.. -.-

E tá esquentando...mas não vale assoprar! ù.ú..

AVISO: vou viajar esse FDS (não tenha ciúmes, eu não queria ir ¬¬) e devo postar amanhã aí depois só segunda mesmo..(volta às aulas nãããããõooo! T.T)

MAS não prometo nada quanto ao post de amanhã pq vou tirar sangue..(o q não tem nada a ver com postar ou não postar (eis a questão XD), era só uma desculpa esfarrapada mesmo..;p)

Espero que goste!! n.n !!

XOXO já mata!:3

reviews-onegai shimasu!! n.n (tô tendo crise de abstinência, é sério! u.u imaginem o Ryuk (Death Note) eu tô no mesmo estado..¬¬)


	11. O Fim da Eternidade

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure**

Cap.: 10

O fim da Eternidade

-Você é um homem de Sarutobi até o fim...Isso é excelente.-com isso, Danzou foi embora definitivamente e deixou Itachi na sala em companhia de seus próprios pensamentos.

_O que ele quis dizer? Pensei que Danzou sempre fora contra Sarutobi, que se odiassem..._

_Não sei o que ele pretende mas é melhor tem muito cuidado, Danzou é um homem perigoso. _

_Não posso mais perder tempo, preciso levar Konan aos séculos Primitivos. _

Após Ter-se decidido, Itachi continuou seu caminho ao Porto, entrou em uma cápsula e foi ao encontro de Konan. Chegando no século 111.394, ele encontrou Konan sentada em uma sala que continha um reprodutor holográfico e assistia a alguns livrofilmes dos quais Itachi lhe enviara. Seu olhar parecia perdido apesar de estar voltado ao holograma.

_Ela parece triste.._.

Itachi foi-se aproximando cuidadosamente para que ela não percebesse sua presença. Cada vez mais perto e cada vez com mais cuidado, Itachi via cada vez mais tristeza naqueles olhos azuis tão profundamente vivos.

_O que há com ela? Ora, o que poderia ser? Ela está com saudades de casa! Eu a raptei de seu tempo sem nem ao menos dar uma explicação...Sei como é perder sua casa e sei como ela deve estar se sentindo.._

_Não, eu não faço idéia do que ela está sentindo. Eu aceitei vir à Eternidade, nunca me obrigaram a nada._

_Pelo menos, não que eu saiba._

A idéia nunca lhe ocorrera antes mas, depois de tudo o que ouviu do Computador Sarutobi, é possível que a sua decisão de vir a Eternidade quando lhe foi feito o convite fora, pura e simplesmente, uma conseqüência de uma Mudança.

_É estranho como a Eternidade influencia tudo... _

Seu tempo de devanear havia acabado, ele postava-se diretamente atrás de Konan, que ainda não havia percebido nada. Itachi, divertindo-se com a situação, abaixou-se ao nível dos ombros dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Voltei.

Sua inesperada presença provocou um sobressalto em Konan que logo virou-se e, quando percebeu que era Itachi, sorriu e correu para abraçá-lo.

-Senti sua falta!- ela mantinha seu rosto aninhado contra o peito de Itachi.

-Já está tudo bem?- perguntou ela, esperançosa.

Itachi olhou para baixo e disse, com muito pesar na voz:

-Não, desculpe.

-A culpa não é sua.- ela não fazia idéia do que estava havendo, sua única certeza era essa: Itachi não tinha culpa. Depois de ficar pensando nisso por alguns dias, chegou a esta conclusão e agarrava-se a ela como se fosse a luz dentro do buraco escuro do desconhecido.

O Técnico não queria que aquele abraço tivesse fim, queria que fosse eterno...

Mas não podia demorar-se ali. Tinha de levá-la logo a um lugar no tempo que fosse seguro se não quisesse perdê-la por toda a eternidade.

-Preciso que venha comigo..de novo.

-Para onde?

-Os séculos Primitivos.

-Mas não há pessoas nos Setores de lá?

-Não vamos para os Setores. Vamos para a Realidade.

Dizendo isso, Itachi guiou Konan pela mão até o Porto e entraram em uma cápsula. A viagem deveria demorar mais do que as outras, ele iriam de um ponto alto até um ponto extremamente baixo no Tempo. Itachi achou que Konan deveria saber o que estava acontecendo já que ela, querendo ou não, fazia parte daquilo.

-Você quer realmente saber o que está acontecendo?- perguntou Itachi.

-Hai. Se isso o preocupa tanto, eu quero saber.

-Não sei por onde começar mas vou-lhe contar o básico: a Eternidade está em perigo. Pode ser que ela não mais exista.

E ele contou a Konan o que mais importava: sua importância perante a existência da Eternidade, o papel de seu Aprendiz, como a Eternidade fora criada e um pouco sobre o círculo do tempo, mas sem entrar em detalhes. Não lhe diria o resto porque ela talvez não entendesse e Itachi não queria amedrontá-la.

Ela não pareceu tão assustada quanto Itachi imaginara.

Possivelmente, por ela ser uma Tempista e não Ter tanta experiência com a Eternidade quanto Itachi, os novos conceitos se fixavam em sua mente mais facilmente.

Depois de ouvir tudo sem fazer nenhuma interrupção, ela se pronunciou:

-E de que lado você está?

-O que quer dizer?

-Você vai garantir que a Eternidade continue a existir ou vai destruí-la?

A pergunta surpreendeu profundamente Itachi. Ele nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, sempre se voltava a Konan, e, agora, parecia a questão mais óbvia em se pensar.

-Eu não sei.- não era uma frase comum de ser ouvida de Uchiha Itachi mas, ultimamente, era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer.

-A Eternidade ajuda a Humanidade, não é?- perguntou Konan –Vocês interferem quando necessário e...cuidam para que tudo acabe bem, não é?

-Não é tão simples assim.

_Mas costumava ser_.

Muitos Eternos pensam como Konan, o próprio Itachi pensava, contudo, fatos mostravam que a Eternidade não era um poço de ingenuidade. Há muito mais por trás de suas boas ações.

Para começar, ao se fazer uma Mudança sempre havia custos, vidas humanas inclusive. Os Especialistas calculavam qual Mudança apresentava a melhor conseqüência, conhecida como R.M.D. (Resposta Máxima Desejada), com o menor custo e a menor intervenção possível, M.M.N. (Menor Mudança Necessária). Muitas vezes, ao se conciliar a R.M.D. com a M.M.N., vidas eram perdidas em prol de outras mais, evitando-se uma guerra.

Parecia um sistema perfeito, mesmo com seus paradoxos, como o de o sacrifício de algumas vidas por outras

No entanto, não era. Isso porque, se realmente fosse um sistema perfeito, umas poucas Mudanças seriam necessárias para levar a Humanidade por um caminho seguro. Entretanto, várias Mudanças já foram feitas e muitas ainda estavam por vir. Tudo o que a Eternidade fazia era aplicar tecnologia onde ela era necessária. E, mesmo assim, ainda ocorriam erros de cálculos. Era algo imperfeito e cada vez mais perigoso.

Itachi não conseguiu continuar com seus devaneios pois sentiu-se uma pressão na parte cima da cápsula seguida por um barulho de metal sendo retorcido.

-O que é isso?- assustou-se Konan.

Ela estava agarrada ao braço de Itachi.

-Entramos no Primitivo.

-E por que isso acontece?

Não era hora de explicar a física de viagens no tempo à Konan, mas ele precisava acalmá-la de algum modo, então explicou de forma resumida e teórica.

-Quando se entra no Primitivo, há uma pressão maior sendo exercida sobre a cápsula. O modo de se transportar acima do ponto de partida é diferente do modo para abaixo do ponto de partida.

-E qual é o ponto de partida?

-O século 27.

Konan ia perguntar mais mas fora impedida pelo choque da cápsula contra um aparente solo.

-Nós...chegamos?- ela perguntou temerosamente.

-Hai.- respondeu Itachi, já saindo da cápsula. –Este é o primeiro Setor da Eternidade.

Konan entendeu que primeiro não significava arcaico e, sim, aquele que precede todos os outros em questão de posição no tempo.

Ela o seguiu por dentro do Setor. Eles se direcionavam àquela sala que conectava a Eternidade à Realidade. Entraram e, quando Itachi estava inserindo as coordenadas, ele exitou por um momento mas depois digitou tudo com confiança.

-Você se decidiu, não foi?- ela havia observado os movimentos dele com muito cuidado desde que entraram.

Ele balançou afirmativamente com a cabeça e a levou pela mão até o outro lado, até a Realidade. Estavam em uma clareira e havia um homem com roupas próprias ao século, mas via-se claramente que ele não pertencia àquele tempo. O homem os viu quando Itachi e Konan apareceram na Realidade, para ele, os dois devem Ter surgido no nada. Devido a sua falta de reação quando presenciou a cena, ele realmente não era um Primitivo.

Itachi caminhou em direção a ele e Konan o acompanhou.

_Então, é ele. _Ela pensou.

Enquanto eles se aproximavam, o homem se levantava. Ele estava sentado no chão enquanto mexia com alguns equipamentos Primitivos.

-Com licença, sou o Técnico Uchiha Itachi.

-Então é mesmo você, sensei...

-Sim, Naruto, sei o que você está fazendo e, mais importante, o que você fará.

Ele olhou para o seu sensei interrogativamente.

_Flashback ON _

Itachi estava dentro de uma cápsula rumo ao século 111.394 para buscar Konan quando recebeu uma videochamada de Sarutobi.

-Senhor.- a imagem do Computador aparecia pela tela¹.

-Itachi, descobri muitas coisas por aqui.- o tom do Senju era extremamente sério.

-O Naruto que trabalhou comigo realmente morreu.- continuou Sarutobi.

Aquilo era terrível. O antigo Naruto era a única forma de se Ter certeza do que o Conselho planejava.

-E foi Danzou quem me contou isso.

-Danzou?- estranhou Itachi.

-Hai, também achei estranho. Mas ele me contou que o análogo fora idéia dele e você tinha razão...a missão dele era impedir que a Eternidade fosse criada. Mas ele não conseguiu porque o Conselho descobriu o plano de Danzou.

-...- Itachi não esboçava reação.

-Outra coisa: apressaram a ida do atual Naruto à Realidade. Enquanto falamos, ele já dve Ter chegado lá. Itachi, se Danzou tentou destruir a Eternidade antes, ele tentará de novo e você tem de impedí-lo!

Itachi apenas perguntou:

-Conseguiu saber de tudo isso através de Danzou?

-Através dele e de umas poucas informações que decifrei na Sala das Estrelas. Ele realmente não parece estar mentindo, Itachi. Tudo o que Danzou me contou procede.

-E ele lhe contou mais alguma coisa?

-Apenas confirmou que o Conselho só estava envolvido em tudo isso somente a nível de querer completar o círculo. Ele me pediu que uma coisa.

-...-

-Danzou quer que você faça o que achar correto e que não se esqueça da conversa que tiveram. Faz algum sentido para você?

A expressão estampada no rosto de Itachi já respondia tudo. Aquele pedido fazia sentido, por algum estranho motivo, porque nada mais parecia ser regido pela razão.

-Chegou a hora, rapaz. Enviarei as coordenadas no tempo para onde o Aprendiz foi designado. -falou o Computador. -Detesto dizer isso mas...o futuro da Eternidade está em suas mãos.

_Flashback OFF_

-Eu sei que está aqui para garantir que a Eternidade continue existindo mas não posso permitir isso.

-O que?- Naruto quase gritava de tanto espanto. –Você quer destruir a Humanidade?!

-Não.- respondeu calmamente o Técnico. –Apenas a Eternidade.

Naruto tinha a boca aberta, o cenho franzido e o olhar perdido, em pura negação.

-Você não quer que o círculo se complete?- perguntou Naruto, olhando para Itachi.

-Quem disse que esse é o modo de o círculo se fechar?- a resposta não veio de Itachi, veio de Konan.

-Do que ela está falando?- o loiro implorava a Itachi que desmentisse o que a mulher de cabelos azuis dissera.

-Ela está certa.

-Sensei,- Naruto parecia mais calmo mas, não por isso menos pasmo –explique o que está acontecendo, por favor.

Itachi fitava os olhos azuis de seu suplicante Aprendiz e começou:

-Você sabe dos erros que vêm acontecendo, não sabe?

Naruto meneou com a cabeça.

-Mas não sabe o que eles são nem porque ocorreram, não é?

Naruto olhou para seus pés e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-A Eternidade está se desmanchando.

Naruto rapidamente levantou a cabeça e até Konan se espantou com a revelação.

-Tudo ficou claro quando Sarutobi me levou àquela sala, eu só não percebi, na hora.

Como Itachi parecia falar mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois, Naruto perguntou:

-Que sala, sensei?

-A sala das estrelas.- ambos continuavam sem entender –Lá ele me mostrou a verdadeira forma da Eternidade, sem nenhuma máquina nem Especialistas para fazê-la funcionar. Apenas e puramente um campo, simultaneamente, temporal e atemporal. Quando eu o vi, não reparei, a beleza era estonteante. Mas, depois, notei algo: havia rachaduras. Muitas rachaduras. Algumas muito profundas, outras nem tanto.

_Os erros_. Era o que todos os três pensavam.

-Aqueles erros não foram provocados por ninguém. Na verdade, não eram erros. Era a forma que a Eternidade encontrou para chamar por socorro. A Eternidade estava morrendo.

-Como isso pode estar acontecendo?- perguntou Naruto.

-A Eternidade alcançou seu limite.

-Limite?- dessa vez quem perguntava era Konan.

Itachi se virou um pouco, de modo a olhá-los ambos.

-Nossa intenção ao utilizar a Eternidade era evitar que a Humanidade cometesse erros que pudessem prejudicá-la. Mas, a cada Mudança de Realidade, o Tempo tornava-se desequilibrado, as coisas não seguiam o rumo que deviam e a Eternidade estava...sofrendo.

-Então nós machucávamos a Eternidade toda a vez que interferíamos?- perguntou o Aprendiz.

-Hai.

-E não há outro método para ajudarmos a Humanidade sem prejudicar a Eternidade?- ele continuou a interrogar.

-Não.- respondeu Itachi.

-Mas assim será prior à Humanidade, não haverá como protegê-la.

-A Humanidade precisa cometer seus erros e sofrer com isso,- disse Konan, com o olhar de quem finalmente entendeu tudo –para que o erro não volte a se repetir.

-Mas e o círculo do tempo? Ele não deve ser quebrado!- argumentou o rapaz.

-Também cresci acreditando nisso. Mas, quem disse que o círculo deve ser fechado? Quem disse que esta é a maneira certa de fechar o círculo?

-Não há outra maneira!- gritou o já desesperado Aprendiz.

-Quem disse que a Eternidade deve existir?

-...

-Se o Tempo sempre procura uma forma de equilíbrio e de fazer tudo ao seu jeito, quem disse que nós devemos interferir apenas porque nos parece mais lógico?

-É assim que ferimos a Eternidade: forçando-a a algo que nos beneficie, que torne tudo mais fácil, quando, na verdade, deviríamos deixar essas questões para o próprio Tempo. Ele sabe o que faz, sempre soube.

Naruto não mais fez perguntas, apenas ficou em silêncio, tentando aceitar a idéia. Mas era muito difícil.

-E o que fazemos agora?- ele perguntou em voz baixa, sentando no chão mirando a grama que recobria o chão.

-Nada.- Itachi respondeu.

-Vamos simplesmente deixar passar a hora em que o Campo Temporal devia Ter sido criado?

-Hai.

-Para que a Eternidade nunca exista.- completou Konan.

Era agonizante sentar ali e esperar, esperar pela destruição do mundo que eles conheciam. Não haveria mais Eternidade e eles viveriam no Primitivo, era assim que tudo acontecia nos sonhos de Itachi, mas ele nunca imaginou que fosse assim que tudo ocorreria.

O Técnico não tinha porque sofrer. Ele não tinha família, a Eternidade era apenas um lugar que o acolhia em troca de seus serviços.

Não...não era bem assim. Ele tinha uma família. Uma família estranha formada pelos seus Professores na Academia, até por alguns Aprendizes que ele conheceu lá. Lembrava-se até do Computador Jiraiya e do Sociólogo Kakashi com um misto de felicidade e remorso.

Seu pesar em saber que todos aqueles que ele conheceu não mais existiriam não foi grande o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar atrás em sua decisão.

'Você é um homem de Sarutobi até o fim.'

'Quero que você proteja, acima de tudo, a Humanidade_.'_

Ele estava protegendo a Humanidade. Não só a Humanidade como também o próprio Tempo, a própria Eternidade.

Itachi nunca considerou que as intenções de Danzou fossem as suas próprias. Mas era necessário destruir a Eternidade para salvá-la.

Os três foram despertados de seus pensamentos por um alarme arcaico. O barulho vinha de dentro de uma das bolsas de Naruto. À medida que ele retirava o objeto de cor avermelhada de dentro da mochila, o som aumentava.

Konan olhou o estranho mecanismo de onde provinha o alerta com curiosidade e precaução.

Antes de desligá-lo, Naruto ficou encarando o relógio.

-Minha missão deveria Ter sido completada agora.- era estranho e incomum ele fazer algo sem estar fazendo nada. Salvar a Humanidade destruindo a Eternidade.

Mais uma vez o silêncio de seus pensamentos recaiu sobre os três. Todos imaginavam o mesmo: _agora, a Eternidade deve estar desaparecendo_. Mas tudo o que eles sentiam era um nada, um vazio. Nenhuma explosão para consumir os Setores rapidamente, apenas uma falta do que eles, e apenas eles, sabiam que estaria lá. Mas não estava mais.

Naruto suspirou e levantou-se.

-Estamos livres, então?

-Hai.- respondeu Itachi.

-É estranho não saber o que fazer quando tudo o que você fez antes fora planejado.- acrescentou com um vigor renovado –Vou dar uma volta por aí então.

E saiu andando pela clareira com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Parecia um jovem alegre e despreocupado, e era assim que deveria ser.

Konan chegou mais perto de Itachi e o abraçou, temendo que pudesse perdê-lo também. O Técnico olhou para ela e sorriu. Um sorriso afetuoso e calmo, um sorriso que diz: está tudo bem. Ela realmente sentia que estava tudo bem porque estava com ele.

Ambos se voltaram ao céu límpido. Eles sabiam que ali **terminava a Eternidade...**

**E começava a Infinidade. **

**--**Fim do cap10—

(N da A)

Yo! quem tá vivo sempre aparece e quem é lerdo (como a autora que vos fala) sempre tarda..;p mas não falho! n.nd

¹: nos túneis de cápsulas se usam telas e não hologramas, para ser mais seguro.

E acabou!!

Agradeço por ter acompanhado até aqui, me agüentado até aqui e enfim:

OBRIGADA!!

Desculpe-me se o final não saiu do jeito que você esperava, mas...

Ainda tem o epílogo!!

Que eu não vou fazer spoiler contando o que é mas é para vc refletir sobre o tempo, o Tempo, a eternidade, a Eternidade e o infinito...

Só cuidado para não ter uma dor de cabeça.. ;p

**Resposta à review:**

Daianelm: pois é.. tá parecendo kage bushin no jutsu, né?? XD (mas fique calma, não é um jutsu..) espero que tenha gostado do final!! n.n

**Brigadão pela review!! n.n**

Sayonara!!

XOXO

reviews, onegai! n.n...


	12. Epílogo

Disclaimer (pq esqueci disso em todos os caps, mas tá aí): naruto NÃO me pertence (dããã, isso é mais q óbvio ¬¬) MAS...eu estou concorrendo ao cargo de conselheira oficial do Kishi-sensei! n.n (alguém sabe pra que lado é o Japão?? O.õ)

**Que seja Eterno enquanto dure **

**Epílogo**

'**A distinção entre passado, presente e futuro é apenas uma ilusão teimosamente persistente**.'

Albert Einstein

'**O tempo é o melhor autor; sempre encontra um final perfeito**.'

Charles Chaplin

'**VOU TENTAR SEMPRE**

**Ainda que o tempo, o maior e mais implacável dos carrascos, intente sobre o meu corpo físico, ele nunca terá poder sobre meu pensar, meu saber e minha vontade, pois estes são eternos. Por isto e tão somente por isto que vou tentar sempre, porque nunca é tarde para começar**.'

Antonio Rogério de Lima Grego

'**O valor das coisas não está no tempo que elas duram, mas na intensidade com que acontecem. Por isso existem momentos inesquecíveis, coisas inexplicáveis e pessoas incomparáveis**.'

Fernando Sabino

'**Eterno, é tudo aquilo que dura uma fração de segundos, mas com tamanha intensidade, que se petrifica, e nenhuma força jamais o resgata**.'

Carlos Drummond de Andrade

'**O pensamento é escravo da vida, e a vida é o bobo do tempo**.'

William Shakespeare

'**Nenhum tempo e nenhum lugar nos agrada tanto como o tempo que não existe, e o lugar em que não estamos**.'

Marquês de Maricá

'**O tempo é a imagem móvel da eternidade imóvel.'**

Platão

'**Como se fosse possível matar o tempo sem ferir a eternidade**.'

Henry Thoreau

'**Tempo**

**Coisa que acaba de deixar a querida leitora um pouco mais velha ao chegar ao fim desta linha**.'

Máro Quintana

'**O tempo dirá tudo à posteridade. É um falador. Fala mesmo quando nada se pergunta**.'

Eurípedes

'**Não seja o de hoje.**

**Não suspires por ontens...**

**Não queiras ser o de amanhã.**

**Faze-te sem limites no tempo**.'

Cecília Meirelles

'**Segundo o minuto,**

**os dias demoram horas a passar**.'

Pedro Carneiro Brandão

**A Humanidade é tão escrava do Tempo**

**Quanto somos da Infinidade**

**De nosso pensamento**

**Na Eternidade sem tempo**

**A Humanidade é tão escrava do tempo**

**De nosso pensamento**

**Quanto somos da Infinidade**

**Na Eternidade sem tempo**

**A Humanidade é tão escrava do Tempo**

**Na Eternidade sem tempo**

**Quanto somos da Infinidade**

**De nosso pensamento **

--

'**Dói pensar no infinito.**

**Dói pensar na eternidade.**

**Masoquismo cognitivo,**

**obsessão incurável,**

**que o tempo não alivia**

**e só na morte se acaba**.'

Valter da Rosa Borges

'**O tempo é a eternidade**

**que se perdeu de si mesma**.'

Valter da Rosa Borges

'**O tempo somente é porque algo acontece, e onde algo acontece o tempo está**'

Milton Santos

**Na infinidade do pensamento **

**A Eternidade se torna inutil **

**Na eternidade do pensamento**

**A Infinidade se torna util **

--

'**Dois amantes felizes não têm fim nem morte,**

**nascem e morrem tanta vez enquanto vivem,**

**são eternos como é a natureza**.'

Pablo Neruda

'**O melhor uso da vida consiste em gastá-la por alguma coisa que dure mais que a própria vida**.'

William James

'**Todo amor é eterno. Se não é eterno, não era amor.'**

Nelson Rodrigues

'**A nossa pálida razão esconde-nos o infinito**.'

Arthur Rimbaud

'**Se o amor cabe numa só flor, então é infinito**.'

Antonio Porchia

'**Eterno enquanto dure tem um final**

**Mas meu amor por você é atemporal**

**Não tem preço...****'**

Kim – Catedral

'**Soneto de fidelidade**

**De tudo ao meu amor serei atento**

**Antes, e com tal zelo, e sempre, e tanto**

**Que mesmo em face do maior encanto**

**Dele se encante mais meu pensamento.**

**Quero vivê-lo em cada vão momento**

**E em seu louvor hei de espalhar meu canto**

**E rir meu riso e derramar meu pranto**

**Ao seu pesar ou seu contentamento**

**E assim, quando mais tarde me procure**

**Quem sabe a morte, angústia de quem vive**

**Quem sabe a solidão, fim de quem ama**

**Eu possa me dizer do amor (que tive):**

**Que não seja imortal, posto que é chama**

**Mas que seja infinito enquanto dure****.' **

Vinícius de Morais

--Fim do epílogo—

(N da A)

E aí?? Gostou?? Teve dor de cabeça?? Falei para ter cuidado XD..

Peguei emprestado (sem pedir permissão e sem a intenção de devolver) esses versos/frases/poemas acima de grandes gênios da história..para vc ter uma outra visão das coisas se não a minha própria..

Cada um deve ter sua opinião formada sobre o tempo e meu objetivo era fazer vc refletir sobre isso, sobre algumas das possibilidades, sobre uma possível história (sim, história e não estória pq estória não se usa mais faz uns quatro anos, meu ex-proff de port que me disse..u.u-(rolando, opa, orlando forever, né nee-chan??))

As frases que não tiverem autor fui eu mesma que escrevi n.n!(achou que eu não fosse meter meu dedo nessa?? Por favor, não tire conclusões impuras dessa frase.. -.-)

Agora que eu terminei de ler o livro (sim, me dediquei exclusivamente a fic, então demorei pacas.. -.-') brotaram várias idéias na minha cabecinha de miolo-mole e pode ser que haja uma continuação a essa fic! n.n

Se quiser, é só pedir! VC Q MANDA! e eu me contento com um só pedido n.nd (pobre é fogo, né?)

voz de telefonista: _para enviar o seu pedido vc deve apertar o botão GO em sua tela e enviar seu recado, para validar o seu pedido vc deve ouvir a mensagem até o fim_ (XD)

**Resposta à review**:

Daianelm: bom, tá aí o tão esperado epílogo...o fim foi mesmo inesperado pq tudo indicava q os tais erros iam ser reparados e talz, mas aí o cara (lê-se: Itachi) decidi acabar com tudo! coisa meio estranha, né? mas tinha de ser assim..pelo menos na minha cabeça ;p! ARIGATOU POR TER LIDO E REVISADO ATÉ AQUI!! valeu mesmo a força!! n.n

outra coisa: vc q teve a paciencia de santo de ler até aqui e NÃO mandou review...mande uma pelo menos agora que chegamos ao fim!! mesmo que seja pra dizer: 'DETESTEI! VC É UMA PÉSSIMA ESCRITORA!!' etc, etc, etc..não me importo com xingamentos (mas, por favor, vá com calma, eu tenho um coraçãozinho frágil... x3)

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM ATÉ AQUI!! saibam que sempre estarão no meu S2!!

XOXO

SAYONARA!!

reviews-onegai! :3

Só mais uma fasesinha já bem conhecida:

'**ao infinito e além' **

tereza bitencur


	13. Sobre a continuação

Sobre a continuação:

Como disse que se houvesse pelo menos um pedido eu faria uma continuação (e eu recebi um pedido n.n), aqui estão os meus planos:

Seria sobre o filho de Itachi com Konan, ainda não sei qual seria o nome, lidando com um império galático.

Ou seria uma história envolvendo robôs, baseada em um dos contos do livro "Eu, robô" (também do sr. Isaac Asimov).

Ou as duas opções, misturando uma aventura espacial com ênfase no setor robótico.

Mas ainda não sei, porque não comecei a escrever absolutamente nada... Já vou avisando que essa continuaão só deve sair lá para o final do ano (novembro ou dezembro).

Pois é, decepcionante até para mim, é uma fic que eu realmente quero escrever.

Eu tive idéias para tantas outras fics mas não tive vontade de escrever nada...sou um péssimo exemplo -.-

Em minha defesa, meu computador não queria ligar e eu ainda estou sem o WORD instalado (!), isso por causa da minha preguiça e da "boa" vontade do meu irmão em me ajudar.. -.-

Mesmo assim, vou começar a escrever nem que seja no meu caderno de química! u.ú (surto de animação)

Reviews ainda são bem-vindas para criticar pela demora, dar idéias ou até para dizer um oi n.nd

OBS.: a continuação será uma fic à parte que fará sentido mesmo para quem não leu Que seja Eterno enqaunto dure.


End file.
